When Life Gives You Lemons
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: Four new students join New Directions, changing everyone's lives. Rachel finds a rival, Mercedes finds love, Kurt finds a boyfriend...AND a crush? On a GIRL? What will this year bring? Set in Season 2, slight spoilers. Pairings inside
1. Prologue

**AN: Well, I was Wikipedia-ing Glee one day, to find out some info on the mysterious Sam so I could write a Sam/Kurt/Finn story, but I got no more info that I hadn't already known. :( But, instead, I got wind of some of the other characters that are making their way into McKinley High so I thought it'd be a perfect time to show my interpretations of Sam and two other Gleeks, along with a character of my own design. :)**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Glee, its original characters, the idea and name for Sam, and the ideas for Emily and Marius. I do own my **_**interpretations**_** of Sam, Emily and Marius, Emily and Marius's names, and everything about Luka.**

**Pairings: SamxKurt (KurtxOC) [slash]**

** KurtxLuka (KurtxOC) [****NOT**** slash]**

** SamxEmily (OCxOC)**

** MariusxMercedes (MercedesxOC)**

** FinnxRachel**

** PuckxQuinn**

** ArtiexTina**

** MattxSantana**

** MikexBrittany**

**Enjoy!**

Junior year. One more year before Finn Hudson could leave Lima for good. He was in a particularly good mood as he and Kurt drove to school. Summer was, in a word, awesome. He hung out alot with Rachel, who was a little less obnoxious when they weren't at school, which made being her boyfriend a little more enjoyable. When he wasn't out with Rach, he was hanging out with Puck or Matt or Mike, just chilling. More often then you'd expect, he and Kurt, his almost-step brother, would just hang out at the Hummels' and enjoy each other's company. Yeah, a good summer.

The first day of school wasn't bad either. He met up with the kids in New Directions, had some classes, then lunch came. After scarfing down his pizza, he decided to go shoot some hoops in preperation of basketball tryouts later on in the year. Upon arrival, he noticed a girl had already had the same idea. He watched as she shot free-throw after free-throw. Nothing but net.

"Hey!" he called, running up to her. She caught her basketball and turned to face him. As he got closer, he took a good look at her. Underneath her baggy jersey and the sheen of sweat on her forehead, she was pretty hot. Copper colored hair, big brown eyes and creamy colored skin. Her eyebrow raised in question. He'd seen that look on Kurt and Rachel enough times to know what it meant: What the hell?

"I'm, uh, Finn. Finn Hudson." he introduced, smiling. The girl nodded, stone face not breaking. "I, uh, saw you shooting hoops. Serious skills."

**That** got her smiling. She giggled a bit before saying, "Thanks!" She passed him the ball. "One-on-one?" she questioned. Finn didn't even answer, just smirked at her and began to play.

As the lunch bell rang, the two teens stopped playing, both sweaty and laughing. "Damn, you are really good!" Finn confessed.

His female companion laughed. "I'd better, I was the varsity shooting guard at my old school!"

Finn look surprised. "Nice!" He said, his voice thick with appreciation. She blushed at the praise. He began walking toward the building and she followed. "So, where did you go to school before?"

"California."

"Yeah? What made you move here?"

"My mom's hometown. She and my dad went through a divorce and she figured she'd be better off back at her roots."

Finn nodded, before realizing something. "Hey, I still don't know your name."

The girl laughed. "It's Luka. Luka Bell." Finn smiled. _Cool chick, cool name. Makes sense._

"So, Luka. What's your next class?"

"History."

"Awesome! Me too!"

Luka smiled up at him. "Ya know, Finn? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. You wanna hang after school?"

Finn faltered. "I can't, I've got Glee Club."

"Glee Club?" Luka inquired, seeming generally interested. "Like, a show choir? We didn't have one at my school, but we watched some other schools in our district perform. It was pretty awesome."

"Wanna check it out?"

Luka thought about it before nodding. "Yeah, sounds cool!" Finn grinned and told her all the details. Rach and Mr. Schue would be pyched at having a new New Direction.

Artie's day was pretty good, until he saw he was assigned a top locker. He groaned. He tried his best to reach up for the handle to put the lock on, but he just couldn't make it.

"Here man, lemme help you out." Artie looked up to see a pretty tall guy with shaggy blond hair, dark blue eyes looking at him in genuine earnest like something out of a '50s sitcom. Well, except for the color and modern clothing. Still skeptic of the new guy, Artie handed his lock over and the tall guy proceeded to hook it on. "There we go." he said with a smile.

Artie smiled back. "Thanks, man."

The big guy smiled. "No prob. Need a push?" he offered. Artie accepted the offer, content in giving his arms a rest. "So, if you don't mind my asking, how'd you get stuck with a locker that's totally not suited for you?" the blond asked, politely avoiding being obvious about the chair.

Artie shrugged. "Stupid school system, I suppose."

Blondie seemed to find that a satisfactory answer. "Well, I've got a middle locker. If you want, we could switch."

Artie looked up at the stranger, shocked. "Seriously? I hardly know you."

The guy looked as if he was prepared for this answer. "I'm Sam O'Connor. I'm a junior, just moved here from Chicago. I like football, video games, and nachos." he rattled off.

Artie had to laugh. "Well, I'm Artie Abrams. I like singing and playing guitar."

Sam nodded. "Cool, very cool. Singing? Ya don't hear many guys willing to admit that. Props, man."

Artie shrugged. "It's just part of my life. I'm in a glee club."

"Sweet! Think I could join?"

Once again, Artie looked up at Sam incredulously. "For real?"

"Yeah!" Sam nodded. "I used to sing in choir in my church and I promised my pastor I'd find a way to sing here too."

Artie smiled. "Well, you've come to the right person. I was an original member."

The two boys discussed Glee while they completed the locker switch, both feeling satisfied in finding a new friend.

Mercedes had not expected to find a hot guy on the first day of school. Especially not one that accidentally rammed her into a locker. He had been trying to catch a football when he hit the lockers next to her, the impact making her hit her head against her open locker door. She was about to go all crazy on his ass. Until she saw him. Chocolate colored skin, hair as black as night and eyes somewhere in between. She was floored.

So was he. "Aw, man, sweetheart, I totally didn't mean... I-It was an..." he stuttered, face beginning to flush. Mercedes just smiled up at him.

Then along came Matt to ruin the moment. "Hey, Mercedes, you alright? My cousin here has obviously not been practicing his football skills." he said, elbowing the other guy in the ribs.

"You know her?" Matt's cousin asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, Mercedes. She's in Glee Club with me."

"Ya know, I was just thinking about trying out for that." Matt's cousin said, attention back to Mercedes.

"You were?" Mercedes asked in hope, Matt in confusion.

Ignoring both questions, Matt's cousin gave Mercedes a sly smile before offering his hand. "Marius Turner."

"Mercedes Jones." Mercedes shook the hand offered to her, flattered when he didn't let go.

Matt rolled his eyes at the scene. "Come on, Marius, we've got class." he said, dragging his cousin by the arm.

Marius looked pissed at Matt before yelling, "Nice meeting you, Mercedes! See ya in Glee!"

"Bye Marius!" she yelled back. When the cousins were out of sight, Mercedes pulled her phone out of her locker and began typing like crazy. Kurt had to hear this!

Tina seemed to be the only one to notice the quiet girl in the back of her first period. She was dressed like a Taylor Swift impersonater. She had curly caramel hair and green eyes that seemed shocked to just be there. She was dressed in a white dress with a denim jacket and, of course, cowboy boots. Tina felt a stab of pity. She knew what it was like to not have friends. So, she took the initiative and sat by her.

"Hi." Tina began. The girl jumped a little, turning to Tina, almost terrifed. Tina was suddenly reminded of an old story her parents used to read to her: _Country Mouse and City Mouse._ This girl was definately the Country Mouse. "I'm Tina." she pressed.

The other girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave Tina a little smile. "Emily Brighton." she said softly, her voice holding a subtle Southern twang.

"You're new right? Where did move from?"

"Tennesse. Papa got a nice job workin' at the hospital. Better then the little clinic he ran in Ortman County." Emily replied.

Tina nodded. Suddenly, she noticed the tan, oddly shaped bag beside Emily. "Guitar case?"

Emily's face lit up. "Yea! I'm sort of an aspirin' musician. I write songs and sing too."

"You sing? Me too! I'm actually in a choir."

"A choir?" Emily's head tilted to the side in a cartoonish display of confusion. Tina quickly explained the purpose of New Directions.

"That sounds lovely! Oh Tina, would you mind if I try out for it?"

Her eyes were so big and her face so adorbably puppy-like that Tina couldn't say no. "Of course not, we'd love to have you!" Emily's smile grew wider, if at all possible, as she and Tina made plans to meet so Tina could take her to the choir room. As class began, Tina smiled. Glee practice should be an interesting endevour.

As if it was usually boring.

**AN: And there you have the basic introductions of our new characters!**

**Reviews are love, and they help updates come sooner. :)**


	2. Auditions and Threats

Rachel Berry was always first to Glee practice. The first practice of a new year was no exception. The brunette diva strod into the room, loving boyfriend Finn in tow. Next to enter, aside from Brad and the musicians, were Brittany and Santana, pinkies linked as per the usual. Next, Kurt, wiping the remains of a lime slushie off his face. Matt, Mike, and Puck sauntered in, the three amigos. Marius, (still unknown to the rest of the club), walked in with Mercedes at his side, the two sharing chit chat. Luka (also unknown) was next, giving a small smile to Finn as she passed. Quinn walked in, looking strangely small without the baby bump. Tina and Emily (another unknown) walked in together and finally, Sam (the last unknown) came in, pushing Artie. The glee club began to evaluate these new faces as they waited for the arrival of their teacher.

Rachel glared at Luka. Was she smiling at Finn? Well, she was sure her talent would pale in comparison to Rachel's own magnificent voice so Finn would not waste time on her for long.

Kurt was intrigued by the girl sitting a few seats away from him. She already seemed to know Finn, which was interesting. But she had a sort of...aura around her. Maybe it was because she was the first female jock he'd seen at McKinley, but he felt... attracted to her? No, he couldn't be attracted to a girl. He was gay. Not bi or pansexual, but flat out gay. Even if he wanted to touch her copper hair to see if it was as soft as it looked... No. He was gay. Wasn't he? _I mean_, he thought,_ if Brittany, the Cheerio who'd kissed everyone in the school couldn't turn me on, I can't be attracted to girls at all. Right? _

But the blond boy... **He **was a different story. His hair was adorably shaggy, his walk confident and powerful, and he just had that All-American good boy look down. The boy in question looked up. Kurt blushed, embarresed to be oogling over him. To Kurt's utter shock, the boy smirked and gave Kurt a flirtatious wink before turning back to his conversation with Artie. Kurt was floored as hope flared in his chest. Maybe he wasn't the only gay kid in Lima after all!

"Alright guys, welcome to another year!" Will Schuester announced as he walked in. The original twelve members cheered. "Now, it's come to my attention that we have some new members! Will you guys come on up here?" he asked. Luka, Sam, Emily and Marius complied and stood in a line slightly off to the side from Mr. Schue and introduced themselves on Will's command. "So, who wants to sing their audition piece first?" Will asked. None of the four came forward.

After an awkward silence, Finn attempted one of those cough-to-cover-up-what-you're-saying moments. He coughed loudly before yelling, "Luka!" and coughing again. Luka rolled her eyes. "Way to be subtle, Hudson." she murmured, before taking her spot in the center of the room. Turning to Brad and the band, she said, "_Cassie _please." Will, Emily, Marius and Sam migrated to the edges of the room as the music began and the copper-haired mezzo-soprano began to sing.

_"The question asked in order to save her life or take it._

_The answer 'no' to avoid death. The answer 'yes' would make it. Make it._

_'Do you believe in God?' written on the bullet._

_Say yes to pull the trigger._

_'Do you believe in God?' written on the bullet._

_And Cassie pulled the trigger._

_All heads are bowed in silence to remember her last sentence._

_She answered him knowing what would happen._

_Her last words still hanging in the air. In the air._

_'Do you believe in God?' written on the bullet._

_Say yes to pull the trigger._

_'Do you believe in God?' written on the bullet._

_And Cassie pulled the trigger._

_How many will die?_

_I will die._

_I...will say YES!_

_'Do you believe in God?' written on the bullet._

_Say yes to pull the trigger._

_'Do you believe in God?' written on the bullet._

_And Cassie pulled the trigger._

_'Do you believe in God?'_

_'Do you believe in God?'_

_'Do you believe in God?'_

_And I will pull the trigger."_

Luka bowed her head as she finished the last note. There was a silence at first, broken by thunderous applause. Luka looked up. Finn, along with a blond girl, a goth, a dark-skinned girl and a guy in the nicest clothes she's ever seen (well, on a guy) were all giving her a standing ovation. The guy in the wheelchair whistled for her. She beamed and gave a curtsy, getting laughs. As she walked back over to the other new kids, Sam high-fived her before taking her previous spot. "_Dirty Second Hands?"_ he asked the musicians. In responce, they began to play. Sam smirked and faced the crowd, the cute guy he winked at earlier turning a light shade of red. Sam winked at him again before starting the song.

_"Please don't be so naive. Ya know you're not fooling anyone._

_You're not as tough as ya think._

_The dirty second hands. The dirty second hands._

_Can't get nothing for free, it becomes so predictable._

_Ya start fighting to breathe._

_The dirty second hands. The dirty second hands._

_Here's the face of everything that breaks you down._

_Now you face the face of everything that breaks you down._

_With an army of me, we invent our own enemies._

_Man versus Machine and the Dirty Second Hands. The dirty second hands._

_In the land of the free and the home of the remedy, the old clock is a theif with dirty second hands. With dirty second hands._

_Here's the face of everything that breaks you down._

_Now you face the face of everything that breaks you down._

_Are you really as tough as you think?_

_You blink and you're over the brink._

_You bleed, but your blood runs pink, with dirty second hands, dirty second hands._

_You're not quite as tough as you thought._

_You bought the American rot._

_The very seed that you thought you shot with dirty second hands, dirty second hands._

_You might be right. The fight might be right inside you._

_The blind leading the lied to. Tonight maybe you bind you with dirty second hands, dirty second hands._

_Here's the face of everything that breaks you down._

_Tonight maybe you bind you with dirty second hands._

_Here's the face of everything that breaks you down._

_Tonight maybe you bind you with dirty second hands._

_Here's the face of everything that breaks you down."_

Everyone applauded loudly this time and Sam grinned at them all. He recieved high-fives from the other newcomers, then Marius got up to sing his piece. "_So Sick_." he told the musicians. He smiled up at Mercedes, who smiled back, mouthing "I love that song!" His smile grew.

_"Mmmm mmm yeah._

_Do do do do do do do-do_

_Oh yeah._

_Gotta change my answering machine now that I'm alone._

_Cause right now it says that we can't come to the phone._

_And I know it makes no sense, since you walked out the door._

_But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore._

_It's ridiculous. It's been months and for some reason I just can't get over us._

_And I'm stonger then this. _

_Enough is enough. No more walkin' 'round with my head down._

_I'm so over being blue, cryin' over you._

_And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears._

_So done with wishing you were still here._

_Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow._

_So why can't I turn of the radio?_

_Gotta fix that calender I have that's marked July 15th._

_Because if there's no more you, there's no more anniversary._

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you and your memory and how every song reminds me of what used to be._

_And that's the reason I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears._

_So done with wishing you were still here._

_Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow._

_So why can't I turn of the radio?_

_Leave me alone. Leave me alone, stupid love songs._

_No more thinking of her smile or of having my first child. Let it go._

_I'm turning off the radio!_

_Cause I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears._

_So done with wishing she were still here._

_Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow._

_So why can't I turn of the radio?_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears._

_So done with wishing she were still here._

_Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow._

_So why can't I turn of the radio?_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

_And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears._

_So done with wishing she were still here._

_Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow._

_So why can't I turn of the radio?_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?"_

Lots of applause followed the end of the number, most of which was coming from Mercedes and Matt. Marius grinned at both of them and gestured for Emily to take his spot. She smiled, all Southern belle, and asked Brad, "I Ain't In Checotah Anymore, if ya please." She smiled as the familiar beat began to play, taking confidence in it, then turning to sing to her peers.

_"Where 69 meets 40, there's a single stop light town._

_And back when I was really young, part of that burned down._

_On any given Friday night, we'd drive a hundred miles between the Sonic and the grocery store, laughing all the while._

_With as many friends as I could pack in my daddy's Ford._

_But I ain't in Checotah anymore._

_My hotel in Manhattan holds more people then our town._

_And what I just paired for dinner would be a down payment on a house._

_I'd rather be tippin' cows in Tulsa than hailing cabs her in New York._

_But I ain't in Checotah anymore._

_I'm in a world so wide, it makes me feel small sometimes._

_I miss the big, blue sky. The Oklahoma kind._

_In a world of long, red carpets, the bright lights of Hollywood._

_All the paparazzi flashin' can make a girl feel pretty good._

_You can get anything you want here, except a Wal-Mart store._

_But I ain't in Checotah anymore._

_I'm in a world so wide, it makes me feel small sometimes._

_I miss the big, blue sky. The Oklahoma kind._

_Where the Wildcats beat the Ironheads._

_Old Settler's Day and the okra fest after prom down at the bowling lanes._

_Catching crappy fish in Eufaula lake._

_But I ain't in Checotah anymore._

_I'm in a world so wide, it makes me feel small sometimes._

_I miss the big, blue sky. The Oklahoma kind._

_But I ain't in Checotah._

_No, I ain't in Checotah._

_Oh, there's nothing like Oklahoma._

_Where 69 meets 40, there's a single stoplight town."_

Everyone was on their feet, applauding Emily. Luka and Tina even ran up to give Emily a hug, praising her. The entire club was amazed by the country girl's performance. Everyone except a pissed off looking Rachel Berry.

"Well, we've got a whole lot of new talent here." Will said, taking charge of the meeting once again. "What I'd really like is for four of you to offer to show these guys the ropes. Any volunteers?"

"I pick Marius!" Mercedes cried almost before Mr. Schue even got to finish his sentence.

"Alright!" Marius yelled, climbing up the seats to sit next to the girl who'd chosen him.

"I'll gladly take Emily under my metaphorical wing, Mr. Schuester." Rachel said with a devious grin that innocent little Emily interepreted as a simple smile.

"I'll, uh, I can help out Sam, Mr. Schue." A pink-cheeked Kurt remarked.

Sam grinned. "Sounds great to me." he too went to go sit by his partner, slinging an arm over the back of Kurt's chair.

"I'll take Lu-" Finn was cut off by Quinn annoucing, "I'll work with Luka, Mr. Schue." At Finn's questioning look to Quinn about why she had taken his new best friend, she mouthed "Rach's already pretty crazy now, jealousy might make it worse." Nodding in full understanding, Finn turned back to face front, but not before placing a reassuring kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Great, I want all pairs to present a song on Friday. The rest of you? Concider this a free week. But, you still have to show up for rehersals." he amended, seeing the mischevious look on Puck's face. "Alright, get out of here!"

Rachel took her time getting her things organized, waiting until all the kids had exchanged numbers with the new members, until it was just her and Emily alone. Rachel gripped the slender girl's shoulder as she was reaching for the door knob. She jump and turned around. "Oh, h-hiya, Rachel."

"Hello, Emily. Before we begin working together, I have a few simple guidelines that might make participating in this extracurricular activitity a tad more...**enjoyable.**"

"But, um, why aren't you telling Luka? O-or Sam or Marius?" the other girl questioned.

"Sam and Marius are males and therefore no competition for the female leads. Luka's voice is nice, but her range is far less superior compared to my own. Which makes you my biggest rival."

Emily couldn't find a spot to interject anywhere amoungst Rachel's tidal wave of words.

"Firstly, I get the majority of the female solos, most specifically any and all Broadway standards. If you get assigned a solo instead of me, be prepared to face the full extent of my wrath and know I **will **be negotiating some sort of solo switch with Mr. Schuester. Secondly, the extremely tall football player? That's my boyfriend, Finn Hudson. I've put up with too much heartbreak to lose him to you, so stay away. **That** message you can pass on to Luka. Got it?"

The terrified girl shuddered before nodding profusely.

Rachel beamed. "Great! We start rehersing our song in the auditorium during lunch tomorrow." and with that, she turned on her heel and walked out the door, a drama queen taking her exit. Still shaking slightly, Emily left a few moments after.

_Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_

**AN: Done! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Luka's Song: Cassie by Flyleaf**

**Sam's Song: Dirty Second Hands by Switchfoot**

**Marius's Song: So Sick by Ne-Yo**

**Emily's Song: I Ain't In Checotah Anymore by Carrie Underwood.**

**All songs belong to their respective artists, all things Glee belong to Fox.**


	3. Dumpster Dives Thicken The Plot

**AN: Just in case anyone reads these things, I'd just like to let you know two quick things. First off, this story centers mostly around Kurt, Sam, Luka and Emily. I will make sure to include everyone else, but I just thought I'd let you know that. Secondly, I'm making a little change to the pairings. Instead of Bike and Mattana, it'll be Brittana and slight Make. (Is there a word for Matt and Mike? Well, there is now. XD) I feel bad for ignoring Matt and Mike, but I always put Brittany and Santana together, and the habit beat out the pity.**

**So, without further ado, chapter three!**

Kurt had awoken the next morning from a weird dream. Sam had beaten off the entire football team, kissed Kurt, and turned into Luka when he had pulled back. Kurt shook his head. What was that supposed to mean?

Kurt dressed quickly and low-key, in a simple long-sleeved black Versace shirt, with a red Alexander McQueen shirt on top, along with a pair of his trademark skinny jeans and a pair of Prada loafers.

He drove to school singing along with the Wicked soundtrack and was feeling rather blissful when he parked his baby in the parking lot.

Somehow, the blissful morning was replaced by harsh reality as a couple of beefy Neanderthals were herding him to the Dumpster. He looked around subtly. No Finn, Matt, Mike or even Puck anywhere to be seen. Terrific.

Luka parked her car in the lot. School was taking a rather plesent turn, she was happy to find. The Glee kids had all accepted her rather quickly. All last night she was texting Quinn about plans to reherse their song, and Finn, Emily, Mercedes, Brittany, Kurt and Artie simply for the sake of talking. She smiled as she remembered her long disscussion with Kurt about Broadway musicals. ("I don't care what you say Kurt, _American Idiot _was written as a musical and I'm glad that it finally has become one!") So what if he was a little on the, as her mother would say, "fruity" side? He was a nice guy she could have an intelligent conversations with. She had no problem with him liking guys. She just hoped he liked girls too.

As she walked toward the school building, she noticed a crowd of beefy guys in letterman jackets surrounding a Dumpster. She approached cautiously and as she did, she noticed a familiar book bag being pushed into a jock's arms before a small figure she sadly recognized was tossed inside the oversized trash can.

"Kurt!" she cried, running over. She halted right before she looked inside the smelly depths. She did not want to see Kurt in such a state. She turned to the nearest jock, the name Karofsky scawled on his jacket. "What the hell, douchebag?" she cried. He laughed, and the rest of them joined in. "Aw cute, little girl's trying to play with the big boys."

Her glare intensifed. _He did not just say that..._

He slid a hand dangerously low on her back. "Now run along sweetie, and maybe I'll catch up with you later." He winked at her as his cronies chuckled idiotically.

The laughed stopped when Luka's knee came in contact his Karofsky's little, and I do mean _little_, package.

The rest of the jocks tried to come at her, but the forced summers at karate camp with her big brother Sebastian had helped her out tons. Well, that and a few cheap shots, but hey, she was completely out-numbered. When she was satisfied that every moron had some part of him in pain, she yelled, "Listen up! This kid?" she asked, pointing to the Dumpster. "Off-limits. I see any of you even _looking _at him wrong, and you'll need surgery to remove my volleyball from you ass! Got it?" Some of them nodded, but most just groaned in pain. "Scram!" she cried. As the last loser limped away, she looked into the Dumpster.

Kurt had heard the sounds of the fight, but he was unsure of who was helping him. Finn? Puck? His heart skipped a beat as he thought, _Sam?_ In any case, seeing Luka's face peering over the top of the Dumpster was not what he was expecting. Yet, he was stangely happy at the same time.

"Kurt?" she asked, her voice oddly soft.

"Yes?" he replied, just as softly.

"Here, take my hands." she reached down to help lift him up. He was the son of a mechanic so he was stronger then people belived, but he took her hands anyway. _Her soft, soft hands... _He shook his head at the demon thoughts that entered his mand. Then laughed bitterly inside his head at the irony. He was having romantic thoughts for a girl and was pushing them away, when only last year he would've acted on them to appear "normal".

Working together, the two pulled Kurt out of the Dumpster. "Thanks." he said simply, smiling at Luka. She blushed and tried to hid it by picking up his bag.

"Does this happen alot?" she asked quietly, as if ashamed.

Kurt nodded solemnly, avoiding her eyes and taking the bag from her hands.

Luka picked little pieces of trash off of Kurt's shirt. Finally, after the all-consuming silence had become to much, she whispered, "I'm sorry. No one should have to go through this. Especially not you, Kurt."

He was moved by her words and he wrapped the girl in his arms without a second thought, comforting her even though he was the one that was bullied. "It's ok Luka, I'm used to it."

"That's the point, you shouldn't be!" she cried, her voice cracking as tears threatened to spill from her chocolate eyes. She pulled back to look at him, and he noted with a jolt of worry that her eyes were indeed watery. "You're amazing Kurt. You're smart and talented and funny and sweet and you let these...these..._parasites_ treat you as if you were the scum on the bottem of their shoes!"

Kurt was touched that this girl that'd he'd only met yesterday was saying these things to her. But, perhaps she had felt what he had during their texting talk all of yesterday: that they were kindred souls, sharing deeper things in common then ordinary friends did. They could disscuss dreams, goals, fears, wishes without fear of rejection because they felt like they had know each other forever. Kurt looked into the female jock's watery eyes and knew that she felt exactly as he did. So he did the only thing he could. He held her again.

"Luka Serafina Julietta Bellasari," he began, using her full name, "I am fully able to take care of myself. Your caring is both sweet and appriciated, but don't worry about me." He pulled back to smile at her. "Okay?"

She laughed slightly. "No promises. Friends worry about their friends' safety."

He rolled his eyes. "Just don't go around beating up 'parasites' in my defense, okay? I don't want you to get suspended, because first period would be dreadful without you to pass notes to. " Luka laughed as she drapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the pair set off for their first class of the day.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Rachel would say." Artie agreed.

Emily has just recounted Rachel's threats to Tina and Artie during second period study hall. Emily groaned and layed her head back on her desk. "What am I supposed to do, y'all? Rachel and I have to sing a song together, but it just seems like she wants to kill me!"

"She's just threatened by you, Em." Tina assured her friend. "She'll settled down eventually."

"Yeah, and the Finn thing is just cause she's territorial." Artie added.

Emily sighed. "But it's not Finn I like. I like Sam." she wasn't afraid to let her feelings out to Tina and Artie. They were trustworthy folks.

Artie took a deep intake of breath. "Hate to burst your bubble, Em, but Sam has a thing for Kurt. He's actually thinking of asking him out."

"Wait, Sam's gay?" Tina asked her boyfriend.

"Bisexual, actually." Artie corrected.

"I don't know how that's gonna work out, I think Kurt has a thing for Luka." Emily remarked.

"Not possible, Kurt's completely queer." Artie argued.

"C'mon honey, stanger things have happened." Tina told him.

The trio looked at each other ominously.

"Well, one things for sure." Tina began. Emily looked at her confused, but Artie knew his girlfriend well enough to know her train of thought.

"This is going to be one hell of a year." he finished.

**AN: Review are love. :)**


	4. Rehersing Romance

**AN: Well, I hope ya'll really like this story, cause I usually have to stay up late to write. But, to the over 700 of you who have read this, I thank you. :)**

**I don't own anything, blah blah blah.**

_Italics- Sam and Quinn_

**Bold- Kurt and Luka**

_**Bold Italics- Sam and Kurt, Quinn and Luka**_

Emily took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The physo Rachel was in there, awaiting her arrival and Em was not sure she could handle this. _Aw, Em, you can do it. The Brightons aren't scared of anything!_ Comforted, she entered the auditorium before she could come to her senses.

"So, it's obvious your genre is country with a dash of pop, but as your mentor, I believe it's my duty to introduce you to other types of music, so we can have the strongest glee club in every genre and have an even better chance of making it to Nationals." Rachel began ranting the moment Emily set foot onstage. Great. Emily was only in there for 30 seconds and Rachel had already spoken 1,000 words.

Settling herself on the piano bench, watching Rachel pace, Emily asked, "So whadja have in mind?"

"Well, most likely Quinn and Luka will be covering alternative rock, Mercedes and Marius will be covering R&B, and Kurt and Sam will either be covering classic rock or show tunes depending on who gets to pick the genre. But I'm positive show tunes will be our best bet."

"But, Rachel, I don't quite understand." Rachel stopped pacing and crossed her arms, shooting the Southern girl a look that clearly read, "Obviously Country Girl, but what is it?"

Letting the look slide, Emily continued by asking, "Why can't we do a genre of music, even if another pair is doing it? It's not that big a deal."

"Not a big deal?" Rachel screeched. Emily rolled her eyes. _Oh Lord Above, forgive me for starting this tirade._

After school that day, Kurt played idly with the piano in the choir room waiting for his partner to start rehersing their song. He was kind of freaking out at seeing Sam again, especially after his weird dream. He tried to change his mindset by thinking about what song to sing, when a familiar voice called "Hey Kurt!"

Kurt looked up at the adorable new football player. His hair was in danger of falling into his deep blue eyes that reminded Kurt of ocean water and his favorite Alexander McQueen blue cardigan. The football jersey streched over his well-defined chest, the number 59 standing out largely against the muscles. And his smile. Oh, his smile. It was brighter then all the spotlights in the auditorium combined and it made Kurt's heart beat like a jackhammer.

"H-Hey Sam! Ready to get started?" Kurt asked, only noticing afterwards what a double antandra his words had been.

Apparently Sam did as well, but he laughed. "Heck yeah!" he exclaimed, taking a seat in a chair next to the piano. "Anything in particular you wanna do?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "No, no, no. You're the fledging, you may choose." he told the taller boy with a smile, which Sam returned.

"Hmm... well we can always turn to the magical device know as an iPod!" he remarked, digging into his backpack. He resurfaced a few moments later with a black iPod Touch and a small iHome. "Please, Oh iPod." he began, closing his eyes and holding the music player inbetween his claspped hands as Kurt laughed loudly. "I beg of you. Give Kurt and I a song to sing for Glee club." he placed the iPod in the speakers and hit shuffle. A guitar riff began to fill the room as Sam laughed. "I love this song!" He cried and began to sing along to John O'Callaghan's voice.

_"I thought I had my boy but he ran away." _

Kurt noticed, to his delight, that Sam said "boy" when the singer of the song had said "she."

_"My car got stolen and I'm gonna be late for work this week, make that the fourth day straight._

_But I'm fine with it._

_I thought I had it all but I gave it away._

_I quit that old job, now I'm doing ok._

_Those material things, they can't get in my way cause I'm over it._

_But wherever he may be._

_He could be money, cars, fear of the dark, your best friends or the strangers in bars._

_Whoever he is, whoever he may be, one thing's for sure. You don't have to worry._

Kurt smiled, pushing the other boy to keep singing.

_"And this is the part where you find out who you are._

_And these are you friends, those who've been there from the start."_

Sam gestured around the room, to the invisible members of New Directions. Kurt giggled and Sam grinned as he pulled Kurt to his feet.

_"So to hell with the bad news. Dirt on your new shoes._

_It rained all May till the month of June._

_But wherever he may be."_

The two boys began to dance as Kurt joined Sam in the second chorus.

_**"He could be money, cars, fear of the dark, your best friends or the strangers in bars.**_

_**Whoever he is, whoever he may be, one thing's for sure. You don't have to worry."**_

_"And every day in every way, he looks the same._

_And every care you used to have just seems to float away._

_And every day in every way, he looks the same._

_And every care you used to have just seems to float away."_

Sam stopped spinning Kurt around, giving the smaller boy a little smile and brushing Kurt's immaculate bangs out of his eyes.

_"To hell with the new shit and whether or not you think you fit it."_

Kurt beamed and sang the chorus on his own.

**"He could be money, cars, fear of the dark, your best friends or the stangers in bars. **

**Whoever he is, whoever he may be, one thing's for sure. You don't have to worry."**

_"He could be rainy days, minimum wage, a book that ends with no last page._

_Whoever he is, whoever he may be. One thing's for sure."_

_**"You don't have to worry."**_

As the song ended, Sam did the only logical thing he could.

He kissed Kurt.

Kurt's eyes flew open. This was his first kiss with a guy! And it was with Sam! Gaining awareness of the situation, Kurt flug his arms around the taller boy's neck as he kissed back. Wow, Sam's lips didn't taste like Brittany said boys lips tasted. He tasted kind of like potato chips, but mostly he taste like... Sam. A taste Kurt was sure to get used to.

Sam pulled back first. "Kurt, I like you." he said simply.

"Uh, I should hope so, since you made the first move." Kurt joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Heh. Right." Sam replied. "So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies this weekend?"

"Wow, I'm kind of surprised."

"Why?"

"Well, there aren't many gay guys in Lima to begin with, and I kinda thought you were in the closet."

Sam chuckled. "Nope, openly bisexual. Not many guys open gays or bis in Chicago either. And certainly none as cute as you."

Kurt could feel his face flame up. "Well, aren't you sweet? So, my answer is... yes. I'd love to go to the movies with you."

Sam grinned his 1,000 watt smile. "Great! So, uh, for the time being, let's find a song."

Luka knocked on the door of the Fabrays' house. Quinn had asked the mezzo-soprano to go to her house to practice after school, since they wasn't any Glee Club that day. The woman who opened the door looked like a cross between an older Quinn and a wealthy widow on some reality show. "Hi, you must be Luka. I'm Judy, Quinn's mom. Come on in!" Mrs. Fabray-er, Judy-said. Luka smiled and accepted the invitation.

The Fabrays' house was large and well-decorated, clearly wealthy but not openly ornate. "Quinn's up in her room, upstairs and first door on the right. I'll be up with some snacks for you girls later." Judy said with a smiled Luka couldn't help but return. "Thanks Judy." she said before begining her assent to her friend's room.

"Oh hey Luka, welcome." Quinn smiled up at the copper-haired girl from her spot on her floor.

"Hey Quinn, thanks for having me over." Luka replied, sitting down next to her on the floor. "So, any ideas?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, you?" Luka shook her head. Quinn sighed, "Sorry, Lu. I've just had alot on my mind."

At that moment, Judy walked in, baring a tray of snacks. "Hi girls, dig in!" she announced, setting the tray beside them. It was overflowing. Chips, cookies, ice cream, brownies, and two Cokes.

"Wow Mom, what'd you do, rob a bake sale?" Quinn questioned.

"Aw, Quinny, you're growing girls. You need to eat and now, since you don't have Cheerios anymore, you don't have anything to worry about that weight nonsense." Judy said.

"Thanks Mom." Quinn replied with a smile that disappeared as her mom closed the door. "Snooping old woman." the blond muttered under her breath.

"Mother-daughter issues?" Luka guessed.

Quinn sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got time." Luka told her with a pat on the other girl's shoulder, prompting Quinn to tell Luka the entire story of her sophmore year. Dating Finn, sleeping with Puck, joing Glee just to keep an eye on Finn who seemed to be into Rachel, getting pregnant, getting kicked off the Cheerios, getting kicked out of her house, moving in with Mercedes, giving birth right after their performance at Regionals and her mom telling her she had divorced Quinn's father and that she wanted Quinn to move back home, and finally, giving Beth up for adoption.

"Wow. In my sophmore year, the most eventful thing that happened to me was going to see _Wicked_ for the first time and becoming the captain of the varsity volleyball team."

Quinn laughed before returning back to her sulky mood. "So, yeah, weird life. And the worst part? I really miss Beth. I kinda wish I could've kept her, but I'm completly ill-equipped to be a mother."

"Yeah, I totally get it. Like, giving birth gave you the maternal feelings and now you don't have a child to express them to."

"Exactly! Wait... there's a song that kinda sounds like that..." Quinn muttered thoughtfully. She stood up abruptly and went over to her CD collection and pulled out the soundtrack to the movie, _Jennifer's Body._

Luka gasped. "I think I know which song you're talking about!"

Quinn grinned back at her. "Good, so let's get started."

**AN: Nope, you don't get to hear Quinn and Luka's song yet! Once again, reviews are love.**

**Sam and Kurt were singing Whoever She Is by The Maine, with slightly modified lyrics. I don't own the song.**


	5. Coming Out and Comradarie

**AN: I'm sorry if I confused some of you by saying italics meant Sam and Quinn singing in the last chapter, but I was planning on writing Quinn and Luka's song and ended up not.**

**Also, while I (hopefully) have your attention, I'd just like to say I'm trying to strech things out cause I have the end planned out but the middle's gonna be hard to fill. So it'd be much appreciated if you guys could send me some ideas, probably revolving around the other characters, cause I've got Kurt, Sam, Luka and Emily covered. Thanks in advance. :3**

_Italics- Sam and Emily_

**Bold-Kurt and Rachel**

_**Bold Italics- Both**_

Underlined- Ensemble

**And special thanks to FallingFireStar, for pointing my horrible grammatical errors. :)**

* * *

"Mr. Schue!"

Surprisingly, Rachel wasn't the one to begin the afternoon's glee practice by calling the instructor's name. It was Kurt.

"Yes Kurt?" Mr. Schue answered, his voice taking on a more polite, patient tone than it was when Rachel called him.

"Sam and I would like to perform our song."

Will's eyes widened for a moment, before nodded and gesturing for the two boys to take the floor. "Alright guys, take it away."

Sam and Kurt stood side by side, facing their peers. "So, one thing Glee Club has taught me, and I felt the need to press onto Sam, was that a team will not function if some of it's members are unhappy. Which subliminaly promotes the idea of compromise." Kurt began.

"So, in the spirit of compromise, we found a duet that involves my interest in songs with a story behind them, and Kurt's love of Broadway." Sam finished, sharing a smile with the small boy before giving the band the que to start the song.

"Oh, and we change up the lyrics slightly to suit us better." Kurt added quickly during the musical introduction.

_"Every single day I walk down the street, I hear people say 'Baby's so sweet.'_

_Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me._

_Boys, girls, I can't help it, baby._

_So be kind and don't lose your mind._

_Just remember that I'm you're baby._

_Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be._

_And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me._

_Take me baby or leave me."_

**"A tiger in a cage can never see the sun.**

**This diva needs his stage. Baby, let's have fun!**

**You are the one I choose. Folks would kill to fill your shoes!**

**You love the limelight to now, baby.**

**So be mine and don't waste my time crying 'Oh honey bear, are you still my, my baby?'**

**Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be.**

**And if you give a damn, take me baby, or leave me.**

**No way can I be what I'm not."**

_"But hey, don't you want your boy hot?"_

**"Don't fight."**

_"Don't lose your head."_

_**"Cause every night, who's in your bed?"**_

_"Who?"_

**"Who's in your bed? Kiss Sammy?"**

_"It won't work, I look before I leap._

_I love margines and discipline._

_I make lists in my sleep, baby."_

**"What's my sin? Never quit. I follow through.**

**I hate mess, but I love you.**

**What to do with my impromtu, baby?"**

_"So be wise, cause this boy statisfies."_

**"You've got a prize who don't compromise. You're one lucky baby!**

**Take me for what I am!"**

_"A control freak."_

**"Who I was meant to be."**

_"A snob, yet over attentive."_

**"And if you give a damn,"**

_"A lovable, droll geek."_

**"Take me baby, or leave me."**

_"And anal retentive!"_

_**"That's it, the straw that breaks my back.**_

_**I quit unless you take it back.**_

_**Men, what is it about them?**_

_**Can't live with them or without them.**_

_**Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be.**_

_**And if you give a damn, take me baby, or leave me.**_

_**Take me baby, or leave me!**_

_**Guess I'm leaving. I'm gone!"**_

The song had all mouths in the room agap and all minds wondering, but what really got the jaws to hit the floor was Sam pulling the countertenor into his arms, pressing a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips then burying his head into Kurt's hair.

Ironically, it was the ever silent Matt Rutherford who broke the awkward silence.

"So Sam's gay?"

"Bi, actually." Kurt and Sam said at the same time, then giving each other one of those mushy-eyed looks newlyweds have as Kurt nuzzled his nose against Sam's.

"Ugh, and I thought Finn and Berry were the disgustingly romantic couple, but looks like Hummel and Sam are giving them a run for their money." Puck complained, putting his head in his hands. Quinn slapped him upside the head. As one giant mass, the club got up to hug the two boys in congratulations. Luka knew she was hugging Kurt a little to long, but that's what best friends do, right? Tina and Mercedes pulled Kurt into their arms, leaving Luka with a fake smile plastered on her face. She turned to give Sam a hug, but instead saw Emily watching Mike hug Sam, a sad, resigned expression on her face. The Southern belle's eyes meet the jock's and both girls came to an understanding.

* * *

"Love stinks, Lu." Emily said, sounding kind of slurred.

Luka laughed. "I hear ya, Em.", reaching her can of Dr. Pepper to clink with the other girl's.

The two singers were hanging out in Emily's room, both coming to the mutual understanding that misery enjoyed company after that awkward moment during rehersal.

"Why did I have to fall for him? Him, and his sunny yellow hair and his watery blue eyes, and his muscles and his voice and ugh!" Emily ranted from her position, laying face-up on her floor.

"Hey, well at least he's into girls! Kurt just happens to be perfect and completely unattainable!" Luka remarked, all the blood rushing to her head as she hung upside down off of Emily's bed.

"Mama was right, Brighton women always fall for the farm boy types!" Emily lamented.

"Mami was right, Bellasari women always fall for sharply dressed men!" After a moment of thought, Luka amended, "Well, Mami always assumed that meant Italian men, so..."

Emily laughed as she rolled onto her stomach. "Ya know what, Lu? We are both smart, pretty, talented women with bright futures and even brighter souls. If Sam and Kurt can't see that, then they can suck cow chips!"

Luka was near hysterics. "Aw Em, I love ya!"

Emily laughed too. "I love ya too, Lu. And we'll always have each other."

"Always." Luka agreed as they clinked the cans again to seal the promise.

* * *

The day was interesting. Sam greeted Kurt at his car with a kiss and held his hand as he walked Kurt to his locker. Once there, Sam left him to go to his own locker. As he was stuffing books into either his locker or his book bag, Kurt noticed a parasite (he had taken to Luka's term of endearment for the idiotic jocks.) carrying a Slushie cup walking in his direction and Kurt began to hyperventilate. That is, until another jock held him back, whispering just loud enough for Kurt to hear, "Back off man, that's Sam O'Connor's boyfriend." Instantly, the other boy backed off. Kurt shut his locker, bewildered. What was going on?

"So is it true?" Jacob Ben Israel popped out of thin air and materialized in front of Kurt.

"'It' being?" Kurt asked frostily as he began walking to first period.

"That you're dating Sam O'Connor, our Chicago football player." Jacob prompted as he followed.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that."

"Because, if you are, your status will be boosted exponentially."

"What?" Kurt stopped.

"Dating a football player is a big deal, and Sam's our newest addition to the team. No one's seen him play yet, so his skills are legendary. And that fact that he's bisexual makes him an even rarer find."

Kurt took some time to digest that. So that was how he had avoided that Slushie.

"So, are you?" Jacob prompted.

Kurt shooed away the nerd. "Oh, go harrass some freshman, Jacob." he spat, storming to his first class.

The day only got weirder. Kids he had never spoken to were saying hi to him as if it were an every day occurance. When he and Sam walked through the halls holding hands, no one looked twice. Azimio even apologized for bumping into Kurt in the hallway!

But the icing on the cake was when Sam and Kurt walked into the choir room to see Mike Chang's head in Matt Rutherford's lap and Brittany nuzzling her face into the crook of Santana Lopez's neck. "Uh, hey guys." Sam said awkwardly.

"Hey Sam! Hey Kurt! No Slushies, I hope?" Mike asked cheerfully without lifing his head.

"Uh, yeah Mike, it was fine. Um, do you guys mind my asking what the hell is going on?" Kurt inquired of his clubmates.

Brittany resurfaced from Santana's neck to shoot Kurt a big smile. "It's all cause of you and Sam, Kurt. Since you guys came out, San and I decided to too." She turned her grin to the Latina, who smiled back and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Yeah, same for us." Matt added, ruffling the hair of the Asian boy in his lap.

"Well this is... interesting." Kurt said finally.

Santana scoffed. "Welcome to high school, Hummel."

* * *

"Alright, any of our other pairs wanna go up today?" Mr. Schue asked as Glee Club finally began.

"Emily and I would be glad to indulge our peers with our song, Mr. Schuester." Rachel beamed.

"Er, we would?" Emily asked. "Uh, I mean, a'course we would, Mr. Schue." she amended at seeing the seething glare emited by the brunette drama queen.

Brad began to play the piano as Emily began.

_"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"_

**"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."**

_"My pulse is rushing."_

**"My head is reeling."**

_"My face is flushing."_

_**"What is this feeling?**_

_**Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name?**_

_**Yes, loathing. Unadulterated loathing."**_

_"For your face."_

**"Your voice."**

_"Your clothing."_

_**"Let's just say I loath it all!"**_

"Ugh, its obvious Rachel wanted Emily to sing Glinda's part because she felt Glinda's 'the bad guy'" Luka whispered to Kurt.

Kurt leaned his head off of Sam's shoulder to whisper back, "Typical Rachel Berry move. She just doesn't want someone with more talent then her to try and steal her spotlight. If she put as much effort into noticing other people as she did performing, she'd notice that Emily's not the spotlight-hogging type."

Luka nodded. "I think we need to back her up. Tell everyone." Kurt nodded before passing on the message.

_**"Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple, utter loathing!**_

_**There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation.**_

_**It's so pure, so strong!**_

_**Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last.**_

_**And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.**_

Luka, Kurt, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Tina, and Mercedes walked over to Emily, each of them placing a comfoting hand on her as they sang the ensemble's part.

"Dear Galinda, you are just too good! 

How do you stand it, I don't think I could. 

She's a terror, she's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias but Galinda, you're a martyr!"

Emily beamed at them all in gratitued as she sang her next line to them.

_"Well, these things are sent to try us!"_

"Poor Galinda, forced to reside with someone so disgusting, We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!"

Rachel and Emily finished the song, Emily looking at the ensemble in gratitude, Rachel looking at them in shock.

_**"What is this feeling, so sudden and new? **_

_**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. **_

_**My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling. **_

_**Oh, what is this feeling? **_

_**Does it have name? Yes, ahhhhh... loathing! **_

_**There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! **_

_**Though I do admit, it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last! **_

_**And I will be loathing for forever. Loathing, truly, deeply. Loathing you my whole life long!"**_

"I cannot believe you all tried to sabatoge our song! It's deplorable and I am appalled at each and every one of you!" Rachel ranted the moment the last note ended. Emily, for one, wondered where she kept all her breath.

"Rachel, we were helping you. The song requires an ensemble and without it, the song would be incomplete." Kurt said as he inspected his manicured nails. He peered up at Rachel with a snide look. "Or were you unaware of that part of the musical?"

Luka, holding in her laughter looked at Rach's gaping mouth and added, "He's not wrong."

Rachel turned to each member of the club, who all agreed with Kurt except for Finn who was just confused. Rachel scoffed indigantly and stormed out of the room as Finn sighed and walked after her.

Kurt gave Luka a high-five with the hand that wasn't entwined with Sam's. "Congrats, Lu. You gave Em the confidence she needs." They smiled over at Emily, who was happily chatting with Tina, Brittany, Artie and Mercedes.

"Ha, I can't take all the credit." Luka replied, turning to Kurt. "You sent Rachel storming out of the room like a two-year old who didn't get what she wanted for Christmas. Or Hanukah, as the case may be."

Kurt smiled at her. "We make a pretty good team, Ms. Bellasari." he said, using her Italian last name and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. We do, don't we, Mr. Hummel?" she asked rhetorically as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_If only he knew..._

**AN: Feedback is nice. :)**

**Sam and Kurt's Song- Take Me Or Leave Me from RENT**

**Emily and Rachel's song- What Is This Feeling from Wicked**

**I don't own anything.**


	6. Opinions, Slushies and Threats, Oh My!

**AN: Thanks everyone for your reviews, favorites and alerts! This is mostly filler, but I thought it'd be an interesting topic. I've been getting mixed vibes about the Sam/Kurt/Luka triangle, so I found myself wondering what the other characters would think. There is method to the madness, a moral within the chaos of challenging Kurt's sexuality, as Marius notes later in the chapter, so don't fret. :)**

**I don't own, yadda yadda yadda.**

_Italics- Quinn_

**Bold- Luka**

_**Bold Italics- Both**_

* * *

There were two facts about Luka everyone who befriended her soon found out. One, she wore her heart on her sleeve. Honestly, it was shocking Kurt hadn't noticed. Even **Brittany **noticed, that's how big the hearts in Luka's eyes were when the countertenor was in her line of sight. And two, she was obvious when people were talking about her behind her back. Which let the gossip mill about Kurt and his two suitors pass from the lips of the New Direction members without falling on her ears.

"Dude, seriously. Luka just waltzes right in here, acting all tough and looking all hot and the first guy she falls for is Hummel?" Puck questioned in the locker room as the football team suited up for a before-school practice. Puck, Mike, Matt and Finn stood off in a corner, making sure Sam was out of listening range of their little dissussion.

"I'm actually kinda rooting for her. Like, Sam is awesome and everything. But, I dunno, Kurt and Luka just seem to kinda click more. Ya know?" Mike stated.

"Exactly. Look, I love Kurt. He's practically family to me. And I just want him to end up with someone I can trust to take good care of him. And Sam kind of gives off the player vibe. Maybe not as bad as Pucksaurus here," Finn paused to jokingly elbow a smirking Puck in the ribs. "But it's like, any guy who's bisexual can't help but have a wandering eye."

"Man, I can't believe you guys. Sam is one of the nicest guys around. He wouldn't hurt Kurt." Matt argued.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mattie." Mike interjected, wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist, but otherwise remaining completely serious.

Finn, trying not to feel awkward about seeing two of his friends showing off their love in the locker room, added, "Seriously. Ya see the way the guy looks at Emily sometimes? I swear, it's like watching a hunter stare at a baby deer." None of the guys could argue with that. They made sure Sam walked out the door first, then they shared a nod ment to say "This Stays Here." before putting on their helemts and running onto the field.

* * *

"S? Does Luka like Kurt?" Brittany asked her girlfriend as she watched the Latina fix her make-up in the littler mirror in their locker.

Santana looked at Britt, then across the hall at the people in question. They were off in their own little world, discussing something passionately. Kurt was trying to emphasize his point with hand gestures and Santana noticed Luka kept finding some small way to make contact with him- playful pushes, adjusting his bangs, swinging her hand so her fingertips would just brush his sleeve. Yes, Santana saw the signs. She used to give them to Brittany before they got together.

The Latina turned back to her locker, shut it, and told Britt, "Yeah, I think she does B."

"Does she know about him and Sam?" Brittany asked, linking her pinkie with San's as they walked to class.

"Yes Britt, everyone knows about them."

"Then why does she try? Sam likes Kurt as much as the ducks in the park like me feeding them French fries."

Santana had to smile. "I dunno, B. But it's obvious Sam really likes Kurt. I hope Hummel knows it too."

At that moment, Quinn exited the girls' bathroom and spotted the couple. "Hey Britt! San!" she called and ran to catch up. The girls smiled at the arrival of the other blonde. Brittany even held out her free hand for Quinn to take. Because, even if Quinn wasn't a Cheerio anymore and the other girls were, they were still friends.

"What'cha guys talking about?" Quinn asked, falling in stide with the other girls, taking the hand Britt had offered.

"How Luka likes Kurt. San and I think Kurt should stay with Sam."

"Really? I think Kurt and Luka would make a cute couple. She's laid-back and he's a total drama queen. They'd work." Quinn remarked.

"Open your eyes, Q." San said. "Hummel's crazy about Sam. You can see it in everything he does."

"True, but he's almost always with Luka. He and Mercedes haven't been hanging out as much as they used to." Quinn countered.

"Cause Mercedes is always off with her new beau. Trust me, Kurt just sees Luka as a new bestie."

"Hey, S... didn't you used to call me your bestie?" Britt asked sadly.

"Well yeah B, but that was to cover up how much I love you." she smiled at her girlfriend, who grinned back, happy to finally get it. Santana noticed Quinn's smug look. She shrugged in defeat when she'd figured out what the former Cheerio captain was implying.

"Guess I see your point, Q."

* * *

"Mm, mm, mm, Those two are always together. I hardly ever get to see my little white boy anymore." Mercedes complained during lunch as she, Marius, Artie, Tina and Rachel watched as Kurt and Luka, arms linked, walked over to the library so Kurt could help Luka do some last minute cramming for a history test she had right after lunch was over.

"But wouldn't you feel bad if you were hanging with Marius and Kurt didn't have someone to be with?" Artie interjected.

"Well, yeah. But I mean, look at her. She looks just like I did back when Quinn had convinced me to try liking Kurt."

"Quinn convinced you to what?" Marius asked, suddenly very protective.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Aw babe, it was just a little crush. And nothing happened." Marius nodded, but Mercedes couldn't help but notice how tightly he was holding her hand now and she grinned inwardly at her boyfriend's proteective nature.

"But that's just the problem. I had a _little_ crush on the boy. Luka, well.. I think she passed Little Crush two exits back and she's driving in the fast lane on Highway Head-Over-Heels." Mercedes finished.

"I think it's adorable. While Kurt is pushy, dramatic, vain and proud, Luka is laid-back, down-to-earth, and lacking confidence. They'd complete each other." Rachel put in her two cents.

"Naw, I think Kurt should stay with Sam. They seem to really gel together." Artie commented.

"They look more like friends to me. Even with all the kissing and hand holding." Tina rebuked.

"Honestly, I don't care who Kurt picks in the end. If he sticks with Sam, good for him. If he decides he likes Luka more, good for him. I can tell both of them wouldn't hurt my boy, and that's all that matters to me."

"But really Cedes, why would Kurt magical turn straight?" Artie asked.

"Ya know Art, I really don't think it matters what gender a person is. Love isn't about gender. Sure, you should be attracted to the person, but love is all about deeper things. Like things they have in common, being able to talk to each other. It's not all about the kissing and hand holding. So, if that's all Kurt and Sam have, that physical attraction, they aren't gonna last very long."

Everyone was intrigued by the new viewpoint Marius had brought up. And everyone at the table agrued that that was a point they could all agree on.

* * *

Luka was at her locker when she joined the ranks of many nerds at McKinely. She had had a reasonably enjoyable day, felt she aced her History test thanks to Kurt, and was excited to perform her song with Quinn in Glee Club in a few minutes. Someone called her name and as she turned to answer, she was hit with an ice blast of liquid to the face.

Luka Bell had just been Slushie'd.

Opening her eyes in shock, she saw Karofsky and his henchmen laughing at her before a vagualy familiar voice told them to leave. The sea of letterman jacket claded muscleheads parted to reveal one blond-haired, blue eyed boy sending her the most vicious glare she's ever seen.

"Sam?"

"That's right. You're not the only one who can hurt people." At Luka's bewildered expression, he continued. "I heard all about how you kicked the asses of half the football team to help **my **boyfriend out of a Dumpster. That was nice and all. But only if you had left it at that. I'm tired of the way you eye Kurt. He's dating me, so back the hell off." Sam threated, stalking closer to Luka.

The girl sent the taller boy a glare of her own, before licking the cherry ice off her lips and smirking. "You know Sam, I'm flattered you find me a threat to your relationship." She wiped some ice off her cheek and licked her finger. "It means you're afraid Kurt will end up falling for me, which is almost as tasty as this slushie." And with that, she sauntered into the girl's bathroom with all a dignity a girl could have when she's dripping in flavored ice water.

* * *

Will and the club clapped as Marius and Mercedes finished up their version of Jason DeRulo's remake of _Whatcha Say. _"Excellent job, you two! Now our last pair is Quinn and...where's Luka?" The club looked around the room in confusion.

"Here I am! Sorry I'm late guys." Luka ran into the room.

"Lu! Where've you- Oh Jesus, she's been Slushie'd." Finn noticed the trails of red she could'nt get off of her light blue top. The room gasped and walked over to embrace the girl.

"Guys, it's not a big deal! I-I really like cherry." Luka took a side-long glace at Sam, who was smirking at her.

Kurt rushed to his bag and returned with a bottle. "Here. This exfoliater gets the corn syrup out of your pores. It also helps stop dirt from coming back in." he explained, handing her the tiny bottle.

"I suggest rinsing your hair out if you haven't already. Sometimes the dye stains your hair. I'd say apply the lather-rinse-repeat method if you don't usually." Rachel added.

"Cold water gets the stains out of you clothes best." Tina contributed.

"And make sure you rinse your eyes out. That shit burns." Puck remarked.

Luka looked up at her best friend and the others. _They've went through this so much they know all this? _"Thanks Kurt. Rach, Tina, Puck. I appreciate this." Kurt beamed at her, tucking a strand of sticky hair behind her ear as he returned to his seat and Quinn got up from hers.

"Well, as long as you're up here, wanna sing?"

Luka smiled as Quinn started, looking down at her now flat stomach, singing to Beth.

_"I'm gonna go on living like I never met you._

_And it'll feel wrong at first, but I think I can forget you."_

_**"Ignore the fact that we sleep no more then three feet apart."**_

_"I feel you now. You're all around me, underneath me."_

_**"You're all around me, underneath me.**_

_**Well how was I to know that what we carved in stone would be so temporary?**_

_**So how was I to know that my first crack at love would not be the last?"**_

**"Won't be the last.**

**It's in the air now, bitter tears and broken hearts."**

_**"We're teenagers. We count the years, we think we're smart."**_

**"But we're not. We don't know anything.**

**So don't ask me where I'll go, cause frankly, I don't know and I don't give a shit."**

_**"Why must we all make sense of what just won't make sense?**_

_**For once, I'm just gonna live. I'm just gonna live."**_

_"We're teenagers."_

**"We don't know anything!"**

_"We're teenagers."_

**"We don't know anything!"**

_**"Ah-aaaaaah ooooooh!"**_

**"Well how was I supposed to know that what we carved in stone could be so temporary?"**

_"I'm gonna go on!"_

_**"Why must we all make sense of what just won't make sense?**_

_**For once, I'm just gonna live. I'm just gonna live."**_

And with the applause and smiles from her friends as Luka took her bow, she realized her life was amazing as it was. Sam could have Kurt for now. He'd figure out what a phony he really was. As she came up from her bow, Luka felt at peace for the first time in a while.

**AN: Sorry for making Sam the bad guy. :( Once again, there's a point behind everything, so just stick with me! Reviews are amazing.**

**Teenagers by Hayley Williams.**


	7. Pulling Apart, Coming Together

**AN: Story's gonna be winding down now, I simply don't have any ideas on how to fill the void. :( I think I there'll be somewhere around 5, 6, maybe even 7 more chapters. But I have ideas for random one-shot in this 'verse that simply won't fit into the plot line, so look forward to those. :)**

**On a serious note, please guys, this is my biggest hit and your feedback is **_**REALLY**_** appreciated, positive or negative.**

**Well, here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

_Italics-Kurt_

**Bold- Luka**

_**Bold Italics-Both**_

* * *

Months passed in Lima without having any big impact. New Directions had placed first in Sectionals and Will Schuester was pushing the kids hard for Regionals. On a personal level, the students were doing well. Rachel Berry was often seen in the hallways wearing her boyfriend's letterman jacket. On Valentine's Day, Puck had serenaded Quinn with "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade and it moved her so much, she began crying. Marius and Mercedes had just celebrated their six month anniversary and there was no trouble in the relationships of our two favorite Cheerios and our ever-in-need-of-a-serious-plot-line football players. Sam and Kurt had passed the honeymoon phase and were simply content in the fact that they were with someone that they cared about and that cared about them. Luka and Emily grew closer, bonding over their common wish to have their feelings reciprocated by taken men. They did nothing about it, though. They both cared too much about their respective crush's happiness too much to break the two up. They had actually grown closer to the boyfriend of their own crush. Emily and Kurt had became friends over a discussion about Lady GaGa, while Sam and Luka grew closer when they were named co-captains of the co-ed varsity basketball team. Luka had to admit to herself that Sam O'Connor was a pretty cool guy and a good friend. Yes, everyone was happy.

Except Sam.

Oh sure, he had a great boyfriend, good friends, was co-captain of the basketball team. But he also had a guilty concience. That day when he threw that Slushie at Luka was imprinted on his mind. He felt so bad. Sure, he was jealous of the pretty brown eyed girl, but that was no excuse. To make things worse, the girl in question was acting as if nothing happened, was just taking it in stride. She was being his friend and that killed him. Friends don't do what he did.

He had taken to hanging out with Emily Brighton when Kurt was out with Finn or Luka or Mercedes. The Southern belle was a comfort, a nightlight in his never-ending nightmare. She knew exactly what to say, knew the right combination of sympathy and blunt honesty,regardless of whether or not his feelings were hurt. And she was a great listener. At first Sam thought of the girl as just another pretty face in a sea of people. But he had come to find that she was so much more.

"Ugh, Em, I just can't do it!" Sam groaned, grabbing fist-fulls of his yellow hair.

The pair were sitting in the bleachers of WMHS's football field. The petite girl placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sammy, ya gotta stop blamin' ya-self. It was one time." she comforted.

"But I threw a Slushie in her face! And part of me is glad! And the rest of me hates that part!" He dropped his head in his hands. "I don't think it's wrong to be a little possesive over the one you lo...like." Sam paused over the "L" word for a reason. He had never told Kurt he loved him, because it didn't seem right. He loved Kurt, but maybe not in the romantic way. Not anymore at least. And Sam felt the other boy felt the same way.

"Same here." Emily agreed. With most people, Sam would've thought they were kissing up to him. But not Emily, she spoke her mind even if it hurt the other person. If she didn't agree with him, she would've said so.

"But, what I did to Luka is unexcusable. No one deserves that."

"Sam, look at me." And he did, staring deep into her emerald green eyes. "People make mistakes. We're only human. So you gotta let it go! Life's all about livin' in the moment, ya know? Carpe diam and all that." And she smiled at her and Sam felt his heart leap.

"You know what Em? I think I'll do that."

"Good!"

Sam's first act of LIM (Living In Moment)? Kissing Emily Brighton.

The carmal haired girl was shocked. This was what she had been waiting all year for. But, this was a taken boy with his lips on hers. So, despite her deepest desires, she pulled away. "Sam, we can't do this. You're with Kurt, 'member?"

"What if I break up with Kurt?" the question was out of his mouth before he could think. And even as part of his mind wanted to take it back, most of him was happy to have the question out in the open.

Emily's mouth hung open. "Why would ya do that? You love Kurt."

"No Emily, I don't love Kurt. Not that way, at least. And anyway, I think we both aren't as into the relationship as we were in the beginning. We're pulling away, and you're pulling me closer."

Emily knew that was a cheesy as the nachos Sam loved so much, but she couldn't help but fall for it. "Don't go lyin' to me, boy. Not quite sure I could handle it."

"I would never lie to you, Emily."

And with that, they shared another kiss.

* * *

Kurt walked into The Corvette Diner and took a seat, waiting for a certain waitress. The Corvette Diner was always of interst to him. The entire place was decked out in '50s decor and all the waiters and waitresses acted the parts, most name tags reading names like Rizzo or Danny or other characters from _Grease_, which of course, appealed to him_._

The copper-haired waitress walked up, staring at her notepad. "Hi, my name's Frenchy, welcome to the Corvette Diner. What can I get'cha?"

"Well, for starters, you can ask my best friend when her shift is over so she can come over to my house." Kurt answered, amused.

The waitress looked over her pad and grinned! "Kurt! What're you doing here?" Luka exclaimed.

"I figured I'd pick you up after your shift so we can find a duet for Regionals. Mr. Schue told me he wanted us specifically." Kurt informed her.

Luka gasped happily. "Are you serious? He picked us instead of Finn and Rachel?" she asked.

Kurt nodded rigorously. "Yup! About time he noticed how amazing we are."

Luka's laugh warmed him up. "Hell yeah!" she responded. "I get off in 20."

"Great, I'll be here."

The two made their way to Kurt's house after finishing up at the diner. Walking through the door, they spotted Burt Hummel on the couch in the living room, watchin ESPN.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Mr. Hummel."

"Hey Kiddo. And Luka, you've been over here enough times, you know you can call me Burt." The older man said.

Luka chucked. "Yes Burt." she replied.

"We're going to my room to work on something for Glee club." Kurt informed his dad.

"Alrighy. Are you staying for dinner, Luka? Carole's making pasta." Burt asked of his son's guest.

"Ooooh pasta, the true way to an Italian's heart." As Kurt giggled, Luka finished, "I'd love to Burt, but my brother Sebastian and his girlfriend are coming up from California right about now and we're going out to dinner later."

"Sounds fun. Ok, well, you two should probably get to work, then."

"Probably. See ya, Dad."

"Bye Burt." the kids called as the descended the steps into Kurt and Finn's basement room.

Luka sat on the edge of Kurt's bed. "So, does Mr. Schue want a legitimate duet or one where we take a song and split it into two parts?"

"I'm pretty sure legitimate. I was thinking something from Broadway." Kurt explained.

"_Popular?"_ Luka joked.

Kurt couldn't help the chuckle escape his lips. "No, I was actually thinking more along the lines of a...love song." Kurt blushed at this. Yes, his feelings for his best friend had grown. And he was showing them more every day, slowly but surely.

"Oh." Luka's voice showed her surprise. "Well then, what did you have in mind?"

Kurt turned to her, biting his lower lip. He sat beside the brown-eyed girl and took her hand in both of his. Looking into her eyes, he sang:

_"Lift up your head. Wash off your mascara._

_Here, take my Kleenex. Wipe that lipstick away._

_Show me your face, clean as the morning._

_I know things were bad, but now they're ok._

_Suddenly Seymour is standin' beside you._

_You don't need no make-up. Don't have to pretend._

_Suddenly Seymour is here to provide you sweet understanding._

_Seymour's your friend."_

A little confused at the countertenor's actions, but mesmerized all the same, Luka began the girl's part.

**"Nobody ever treated me kindly.**

**Daddy left early, Mama was poor.**

**I'd need a man and I'd follow him blindly.**

**He'd snap his fingers and me, I'd say "Sure."**

**Suddenly Seymour is standin' beside me.**

**He don't give me orders. He don't condescend.**

**Suddenly Seymour is here to provide me sweet understanding.**

**Seymour's my friend."**

_"Tell me this feeling'll last till forever._

_Tell me the bad times are clean washed away."_

**"Please understand that it's still strange and frightening.**

**For losers like I've been, it's so hard to say.**

**Suddenly Seymour."**

_"Suddenly Seymour."_

**"He purified me."**

_"He purified you."_

**"Suddenly Seymour,"**

_"Suddenly Seymour."_

**"Showed me I can,"**

_"Yes, you can!"_

**"Learn how to be more.**

**"The girl that's inside me."/**_"The girl that's inside you."_

_"With sweet understandin'."_

**"With sweet understandin'."**

_"With sweet understandin'."_

**"With sweet understandin'."**

_**"With sweet understandin'!**_

_**Seymour's my **__(your) __**man!"**_

The two were so close, Kurt's hair was brushing her forhead. Neither of them were making a move, just staring into each other's eyes.

A loud buzzing noise made the two jump apart. Kurt looked around his room for the source, when he saw his cell phone dancing around on his bedside table. He check it. A new text from Sam.

_"We need 2 talk. Meet me park in 10?"_

_"Kk.". _Kurt texted back. He turned to Luka. "Uh, Lu, um, I-I gotta go."

"Sam text you?" Luka asked. Her voice was detached.

Kurt nodded gulitily. "But, this was a great rehersal. We should... uh, we should perform it for the guys soon."

Luka nodded, eyes on the ground.

Kurt's heart nearly broke. Damn him and his need to explore his sexuality! Now he'd gone and hurt his best friend. Feeling that no words he said now could make up for what he did, Kurt turned and left the basment.

After staring at the ground for a long time, Luka rose from Kurt's bed. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the mezzo-soprano wiped her eyes, eliminating any tears threatening to spill over. She took a deep breath and then, she too exited the Hummels' house.

**AN: Yes, dramatic chapter. Dun-dun-dun-DUN! Haha, reviews por favor!**

**Song: Suddenly Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors, one of the best musicals ever. This is seriously one of my favorite love songs of all time. If you've never heard the song, check it out!**


	8. Sam and Burt's Advice

**AN: Lack of reviews... :( Please guys? I'd really appreciate them.**

**I don't own anything. Including the Corvette Diner in the last chapter. I only own Luka, my interpretations for Sam, Emily and Marius, the names of all OCs except Sam, and this story.**

* * *

Kurt, still feeling guilty, walked to Picnic Park. It was a tiny little park, with only a swingset, slide, and see-saw as means of a playground. It was named Picnic Park for the acre of grass, perfect for cliched family picnics on sunny afternoons. It was Sam and Kurt's favorite meeting spot because it was half way between their houses.

Noticing the lack of blonde football players, Kurt sat down on a swing. He began swinging slightly, not enough to get that soaring feeling that reminded him of the happier days of elementary school, but enough to get his feet off the ground and his legs pumping. _"Popular. You're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys. Little ways to flirt and flounce. I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular. I'll help ya be popular. You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, cause you've got an awfully long way to go." _Kurt sang. Kristen Chenoweth never failed to make him feel better. If he wasn't gay, he'd propose to her in a heartbeat. This song made him think of Rachel, which was good because it took his mind off his guilty about ditching Luka and the guilty of practically betraying his boyfriend.

Suddenly, in the middle of the chorus, Kurt felt pressure on the chains from the swing next to him. Sam. Kurt dug his feet into the woodchips to stop his momentum faster. When he was done and steady again, he turned to Sam. He looked guilty about something too...

"Hey." Kurt began. Sam didn't respond. Kurt had dealt with this with Finn before, with Mercedes, with Luka, with Emily, with Quinn, even with Tina. He found the best thing to do was to keep talking. "So, I went to Luka's work today. She's a waitress, you know. At the Corvette Diner. It's extremely vintage but fantastically stark against the blandness of the rest of the town. Maybe we could go there sometime. Luka says their burgers are phenomenal. I mean, obviously I wouldn't eat them, but you like burgers, so-"

"I think we should break up, Kurt."

Kurt froze. "I'm sorry?"

Sam got up and began pacing. Kurt, meanwhile, was trying to think about what the hell had happened. Sam, my loving, attentive, adorable boyfriend... wanted to break up?

"It's just..." Sam began, trying to form his words carfully. "I don't think either of us are as into this as we used to be."

Kurt got up. "That's not tru-"

"Yes. Yes, Kurt, it is. Think about it. Have you ever said you loved me? In some small way? Even in your head?"

Kurt pondered that. Sure. When he'd do or say something sweet, Kurt would tell Mercedes, "Aw, I love that boy." But, was that really the way Sam meant it?

"It's like, we care more about each other as brothers. I mean, I love you Kurt, I really do. Just... not romantically."

"Who is she?" Kurt was shocked that those words had come out of his mouth. How could he just assume things like that?

"Emily. We've, uh... we've grown closer since I Slushied Luka."

_Oh. Well, it seems my subconscious knew the signs before my brain did. _Kurt thought. Then what Sam had said sunk in. "Wait. You Slushied Luka? When?" Kurt asked.

"Way back in the begining of the year. When she and Quinn were going to perform." Sam confessed.

"That was you?" Kurt almost yelled. He lowered his voice an octave and asked almost helplessly, "Why, Sam?"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was jealous of all the time you were spending with her. You were my boyfriend."

Kurt flinched at the past tense Sam had threw out so easily.

"But, Emily helped my understand that some people belong together. Like, me and her. We... I dunno, we compliment each other. Like you and Luka do. You two really are the perfect couple." Sam admitted.

Kurt was still a little shocked, so he replied with a dumb, "But I'm gay."

Sam let out a breath and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Ya wanna know what I think, Kurt? I don't think you are. Well, not completely. You see, there are people have have tendencies toward one gender or the other, but that doesn't leave them completely immune to the pulls of the other sex. Does that make any sense?" Sam paused to ask.

Kurt nodded.

"I mean, you're probably not a full-fledged hetero, or even bi. But there's no doubt you're attracted to Luka. I can see it. I think everyone can.

The pink blush painting Kurt's cheeks didn't help him as he pathetically tried to deny the statements.

Sam laughed. "See? You're blushing and she's not even here." He took a few more seconds to laugh as Kurt's blush spread to his ears and neck. He punched Sam in the shoulder half-heartedly before the blonde became serious again. "I say go for it." he told the smaller boy.

Kurt looked up. "What?"

"Dude, she's obviously into you. And you guys work. I say go for it."

Kurt gave a short chuckle. "To be absolutely clear, my ex-boyfriend of about four minutes is telling me to hook up with my female best friend."

Sam laughed as well and soon the two boys were clutching their stomachs with tears in their eyes at the simple absurdium the situation had taken. "So," Sam began once the giggles had died down. "Are we cool?" He held out his hand.

Kurt stared at him with mock apprehension. Then he beamed and threw himself into the other boy's arms in a tight hug that Sam returned. When they broke about, Kurt grinned and replied, "Yeah, we're cool. Bros before hoes and all that." Which, of course, cause another hysteria-bordering laugh fest.

* * *

Kurt walked into his living room cautiously. "Dad?" he asked. Burt Hummel looked over at his son, realized that something was up and paused Deadliest Catch. (TiVo. How they hell had he lived without it?) "Something on you're mind, Kurt?"

Kurt sat down slowly in the armchair across from his dad's spot on the couch. "Well, you know how you said you kind of wanted to have talks about girls with me? I think I need one." Kurt began, giving his dad a half-hearted laugh at the end.

"Aw, Kurt, you know you don't have to go dating girls to try to, ya know, impress me or anything."

Kurt smiled at his dad, happy that he cared so much. "Well, the thing is, I kind of want to. Date one girl, anyway." He carefully explained everything to his dad, way back to meeting Luka and up until the break-up with Sam and the advice the football player had give him.

Burt inhaled deeply. "First things first. Do you like her?"

"I do, I really do. But, how do I go about dating girl when everyone thinks I'm gay, and aside from liking Luka, I am?" Kurt questioned.

The older man thought about this. "In my junior year of college, we had to read "The Winter Of Our Discontent" by John Steinbeck. Your mom loved it, but it bored the hell out of me." Kurt laughed softly. Burt looked at his son, the twinkling of wisdom shining in his eyes. "But there was this one quote your mom showed me and I'll never forget it. 'When two people meet, each one is changed by the other so you've got two new people." I think you are gay, Son. But, I also think Luka's shown you that you are capable of being attracted to a woman. And honestly, Kurt? If you really like her, it should matter if she's a guy or a girl. As long as you like her, I see no reason for you not to go for it." Burt relaxed in his chair again.

Kurt, suddenly energized, grinned and hopped up from his chair. "Thanks, Dad!" he called as he grabbed his keys once more.

"Where're you going?" Burt inquired.

"Luka's!" Kurt called before the door shut.

Burt chuckled softly to himself as he unpaused his show. Ah, the joys of young love.

* * *

Kurt pounded on the door to the Bell/Bellasari residence. Instead of Lorena, Luka's kind, Italian-accented mom, Kurt was greated by a brunette young man glaring at him. "Um, is Luka home?"

"Yeah. She's sleeping. Some jerk did something to her." Kurt did not miss the venom in his tone, or the muscles pushing against his plain black t-shirt, taunting him and threating him at the same time.

"Yeah, t-that was kind of me..." Kurt muttered.

The boy's eyes flew open. "YOU? He cried. "You're the reason my little sister nearly broke down crying at dinner?" he cried. Kurt realized with a shock who this was. Luka's older brother Sebastian, visiting from UCLA. And he'd just confessed to hurting his precious litter sister. Uh oh.

"Sebastian Gianni Alejandro Bellasari, leave that poor boy alone!" The door opened wider, to reveal a woman of about the same age as Sebastian with chestnut colored hair and piercing gray eyes, holding a squirming infant in her arms. She smiled warmly at him. "Hi, I'm Hayley, Sebastian's girlfriend. You'll have to excuse me for not shaking your hand, they're kind of preoccupied." She said, gesturing to the baby.

"May I?" Kurt asked, holding out his hands. "I'm great with kids."

"Aw, hell no. This little bastard isn't touching my son." Sebastian growled protectively.

"Now, Seb. What's the harm?" Hayley asked rhetorically before handing the boy to Kurt. "His name's Miguel."

"Hi, Miguelito." Kurt said cheerfully. The brown haired baby had the same colorings as his mother but the same feaures as his father. He smiled up at Kurt. Within minutes, he was asleep, snuggled in the cradle created by Kurt's arms.

"Amazing." Hayley breathed. She took her son back from his arms and suddenly Kurt was reminded of his mission. "May I go see Luka?"

Hayley smiled. "Go get 'er, Tiger." she responded. Kurt raced up the stairs.

Luka was asleep, alright. The comforter was lying haphazardly on top of her, covering only her abdomen to her thighs, revealing the black tank top and basketball shorts she wore. One leg was hanging slightly off the bed. Kurt giggled in spite of himself. It was like seeing a girly version of Finn.

In her arms, she held a stuffed bear wearing a UCLA sweatshirt, a girft from Sebastian no doubt. Her face was contorted as if having a nightmare and Kurt was ready to intervine if nessasary. But Luka just shifted her position slightly, hugging the bear close and tucking it under her chin. She uttered a single word: "Kurt."

Kurt knew he shouldn't be that happy that she said that, but he was. He was euphoric. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he'd tell her tomorrow. But for now, he would let her sleep. He gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead, delighting when she smiled in her sleep, bid goodnight to Hayley and Sebastian, and drove home.

**AN: Thoughts? Comments? Questions, concerns, side of fries? Review!**


	9. Luka's Lesson on Love and Attraction

**AN: Ahhh reviews. The sure way to an author's heart. And her next chapter! I apologize for the late update, I LITERALLY just gotta home from my first ever Vans Warped Tour and the only reason this is even going up tonight is because I'm super hyper still. :)**

**Insert disclaimer here.**

* * *

Luka woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Half-convinced she was floating in the air as she followed the smell, like some old Scooby Doo cartoon, Luka descended the stairs to find Hayley in the kitchen.

Her almost sister-in-law looked up at the sound of her arrival. Luka swore being a mom heightened a woman's sense of her surroundings. Hayley smiled. "Morning, Lu. Sleep well?"

Luka nodded. She took a seat at the table, setting her little UCLA bear Tulio on the table.

_The name had been her nephew Miguel's idea. After dinner yesterday, she was watching The Road To El Dorado with him. It was his favorite animated movie because one of the main characters had his name. When Chief Tannabok and the high priest Tzekel-Kan asked what the supposed Gods' names were, Miguel shouted "I Miguel!" when his namesake introduced himself. Smiling, Luka waved her new bear in front of her nephew's face and said, in a deep voice meant to be the other man, "And I am Tulio. And they call us Miguel and Tulio!"_

_Pointing a chubby finger at the bear, Miguel questioned, "Toowio?" Luka nodded, grinning at her nephew. He beamed back at her, his face showing he had just put something together. "Den you Chel, Wuka!" he exclaimed. _

_Luka laughed. Her, Chel? The gorgeous El Dorado native that befriends the Spanish men, joins their scam to take the gold, and falls in love with Tulio in the process? Yeah, right! But Miguel was looking at her with such hope, such happiness in his big gray orbs that she couldn't say no. "Sure Miguelito, I'll be Chel." she had replied._

Hayley spoke, effectively breaking Luka from her memory bank. "Your friend Kurt showed up last night." the older woman said, trying to make conversation as she set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of the younger.

"He's not my friend." Luka said immediately.

Hayley looked at the copper-haired girl in pity. "Ya know, sometimes you are as stubborn as your brother. He wouldn't let the poor boy inside."

"I knew there was I reason I liked him." Luka muttered, stabbing her now syrup-drenched hotcakes.

Hayley handed Luka a mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice, unsure of which the girl would want more this particular morning. "Luka. You don't mean that." she began gently.

"Yes I do. Friends don't sing you love songs then practically kiss you before running off to their boyfriend." Luka countered, carefully sipping the piping hot caffinated drink.

Hayley sighed, leaning against the counter with her mug of tea in hand. Hayley wasn't a coffee drinker. Couldn't stomach the taste. "He seemed quite eagar to see you. Think he realized how much he loves you. I'm serious!" she replied when the younger of the two rolled her eyes. "Guys have funny ways of expressing their love."

"Especially gay guys."

Hayley rolled her own eyes. There was no getting this through to the other girl. "Finish up, Seb and I are driving you to school. Your mom's got food poisoning from dinner yesterday so she's resting." she said simply, turning to start another batch of pancakes and leaving the smaller girl to her thoughts. _They'll sort things out on their own, s_he thought, ever the optimist.

* * *

Turns out Kurt and Luka didn't sort things out that day. The countertenor was ignoring her at every turn, afraid to show the feelings he had discovered yesterday. He would tell Luka. Just... when he felt ready.

Luka, on the other hand, knew nothing of this. She just saw the boy walk away from her every chance he got. It only sparked her annoyance, because she didn't see what his problem was. She had done nothing she could think of to annoy **him**. _This must be some kind of inner arguement and he'll come to me at the end of the day to explain_, she decided with a great sense of finality.

What confused her greatly was Sam and Emily walking hand in hand down the hallway toward the choir room after school. "Uh, hey guys. Em, can I steal you for a moment?" Luka didn't wait for consent from caramel-haired girl, simply tugged her free of the blonde boy's grip and frog marched her to the other end of the hall. "Alright, Em, what the hell. We said we'd lay off Sam and Kurt."

"Yeah, Lu, but Sam asked me out!" Emily replied, her green eyes shining in ecstasy.

Luka felt her mouth open to form an "o" shape. "What? He's dating Kurt!"

"Not anymore. He broke up with him last night." Emily corrected. Luka seemed unable to speak so her Southern companion continued to fill her in. "He and Kurt worked things out and Sam told me he told Kurt that you guys would make a cute couple. He was sure he was gonna make a move today. Apparently, he blushed alot when they talked about you and things like that." Emily finished.

Now Luka was mad. Ok, so yeah, she'd been out of line to think Kurt would like her. But for Kurt to go and act all into her so that even his boyfriend- ex, ex now. Sam was with Emily- could see it! And still he avoided her! God, it wasn't like she was asking for Prince fucking Charming. She just wanted her best friend back. The guy who she could bitch about other people with, could cry openly in his arms and have him hold her, no questions asked. Who, besides Kurt, would be over at her house for a movie-musical double feature and mani-pedis? Sure, she had Finn and the guys on the football team- but they were only good if you wanted to talk game strategy or play RockBand. Kurt was everything a girl could ever want in a best friend. And, unfortunately, Luka wanted him as more. Maybe that's why he was avoiding her.

In practice, Kurt sat with Mercedes at one end of the room, so Luka sat with Quinn, Tina and Artie at the other end. Sometimes, Luka could barely seperate the crippled boy and the gothic girl. They were a single entity- ArtieAndTina. But there were instances when ArtieAndTina became Artie and Tina. Tina and Luka were discussing the pros and cons of certain characters in the _Generation Dead_ series ("Really, I like the idea of Tommy and Pheobe as a couple. And they worked, but Adam and Pheobe were just destined to be together. As for Tommy versus Takayuki? Tommy all the way." "No way, Lu, Takayuki is one the the key characters! And Tak and Karen beat any Pheobe pairing!") while Artie and Quinn looked on with raised eyebrows above quizzical expressions.

It was right in the middle of an arguement about favorite zombie of either gender and favorite trad of either gender in the series (For Luka, Tommy and Karen for zombies and Phoebe and Margi for trads. For Tina, Tak and Popeye for zombies, and Adam and Thorny for trads.) when Mr. Schue came in and announced the setlist for Regionals.

The theme was to be Broadway, and everyone would get at least one solo (much to one Rachel Berry's dismay), so as to show off "their own unique brand of talent." The songs were to be _Seasons of Love _done by everyone as the opening. Following that, Rachel and Emily were to perform _What Is This Feeling? _and both girls smiled, having gotten rid of their animosity a while back. After that would be a mash-up of _Big, Blonde and Beautiful_ done by Mercedes and Quinn, and _You Can't Stop The Beat_ by Brittany, Santana, Matt, and Mike. _Greased Lightin' _would be done by Artie, Puck and Marius (though Puck was pissed off until Artie explained that the song was about fixing up a car to get girls. **That** was something Puck was into.) Tina, Finn, and Sam would come next with the mash-up of _Last Of The American Girls _and _She's A Rebel _from the American Idiot musical, (Luka, Finn and Sam-all Green Day fans- smirked slightly and Rachel and Kurt's cringing), and finishing up with Luka and Kurt with _Suddenly Seymour._ As expected, Kurt was hamming up the fact that he got to close the show, not even throwing a glance in Luka's direction. A concerned Tina and Quinn wordlessly displayed their confusion and Luka let them know with a shug she had no idea what was going on in the countertenor's head. The rest of rehersal was spent practicing their opening, handing out solos and generally starting to get to work. People made plans with the respective members of their groups, but not Luka and Kurt. No, the mezzo-soprano was gonna wait until she could get her best friend alone to interogate him.

As Luka had anticipated, the flamboyant singer rushed out of the choir room as soon as they were excused. Luckily, Kurt was her best friend, so Luka happened to know where he was headed- his locker. She decided to wait at the end of the little hallway seperating his locker from the exit. She watched as Kurt, unaware of the girl's gaze, hurriedly opened his locker, exchanged books and shut the little metal door. As he turned to exit, he saw Luka and he froze.

"Hey, best friend. Just figured we outta talk." Luka began, walking over to him slowly, lazily. Like a cat stalking its prey. "So, you and Sam break up?"

Kurt remained frosty. "Yes. He had feelings for Emily and decided they'd be better suited for each other then Sam and I would." he replied.

"Mm." The girl remarked, stepping closer still. She noticed with satisfaction that Kurt's adam's apple was bobbing as he swallowed nervously. _So, I scare him, do I? Good._ she thought bitterly. "So, how about you, Kurt? Find someone else? Finn? Matt, Mike, some other jock?" she asked with a light tone.

Kurt thawed his tone, only to replace the frost with venom. "Luka, I can tell that you like me, and it's really obnoxious! I'm gay!" He cried.

It was at this time Luka chose to look at the boy dead in the eye. Her chocolate colored irises were gleaming as her eyes showed Kurt that she didn't believe him. "Really, Kurt?" she asked, still keeping a light tone. "Because, I really don't think so."

"Well, I am! Kissing Brittany did nothing for me!" As best friends, of course Kurt had told Luka about his experimentation with the blonde Cheerio and his reasoning behind it.

"Kurt." she said slowly, as if he wouldn't understand her. "The only girl you've ever kissed was Brittany. And the only guy you've ever kissed was Sam. And there's a big difference between the two of them."

The countertenor bit back the expected answer of "Yeah, one's a guy and one isn't." and replied with a simple, "And what would that be?"

By now, Luka was standing directly in front of the boy, looking up as Kurt stood a few inches taller then she did. She looked him dead in the eye as she said matter-of-factly, "You weren't attracted to Brittany."

Again, Kurt resisted to point out the obvious as to the whys of that, but chose to remain silent.

"A kiss means nothing if there's no feeling. You could kiss Puck and not have anything happen, because you don't like Puck. But if you kissed a girl you liked, something could happen because you'd be attracted to her."

The brunette's eyes widened the tiniest fraction. That...made a lot of sense.

"Look, the way I see it is, attraction is retractable. You can like someone, then find out they're a total jerk and stop. On the other end, though, you can start as unattracted to a person, but grow more into them as you find out more about them." Kurt still remained silent. Luka sighed. "Alright, fine, we'll test it out. Out of the entire school, which girl would you be the most attracted to if you thought you were straight?" she asked.

_Say Mercedes, say Quinn, say Rachel. Say Britt, say Santana, say Tina, aw hell, say Coach Sylvester! _"You." Kurt breathed. _Damn you, Honesty!_

"Then kiss me." she said.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. But then he just stared into her dark brown orbs, trying to find his way through the dark to find some answers. As he stared, he was leaning down to her unconciously until their lips met.

Kissing Luka was different then kissing Brittany or Sam. Her lips didn't taste like root beer or potato chips, but like cherries. He was sure it wasn't a lip gloss either, so he wondered if she just naturally had that flavor on her. Her lips were softer then the blondes he had dated. But suddenly, Luka's tounge had poked gently at his bottom lip and his brain shut down in a series of fireworks. They were already close, so Kurt just pulled her around her waist until they were pressed together. Luka's arms flew behind his neck almost instantly. Their moves were like ripples in a lake, a chain reaction. Natural and easy like breathing. Speaking of breathing, air sounded pretty appealing right now...

The pair broke apart, and as soon as Luka had replenished her oxygen supply, she grinned at Kurt. "And how was that?"

"Wa... Well, I wasn't _un_attracted to you just then." he babbled, completely out of character. Wow, when Kurt had told Finn that girls were Finn's problem, he hadn't know that all girls could have this effect on all guys. _Well, _he amended,_ they can't, really. Just... certain girls for certain guys._

"I told you! See, love knows no bounds!" she exclaimed. Breaking away from Kurt's now loose hold on her waist, Luka turned toward the exit and began to go to the parking lot. "See ya tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder.

Kurt wasn't sure how long he stood in the hallway fixing his hair and coming to terms with what everyone was saying to him lately. Yes, he found Luka attractive and yes, love knows no bounds. But would he try his hand at pansexuality?

Yes, Kurt decided. He definately had feelings for Luka. He had had feelings for guys before and nothing stopped him from acting on them in at least some small way before, how was this different? The countertenor leaned against his locker, pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Finn?" he questioned when his practically step-brother had answered. "Gather all the guys." A pause. "Yeah, Matt, Mike, Puck, Artie. Sure, even Sam. The emergency? No emergency, really. I just need some advice. I, uh, I need to learn how to ask a girl out."

**AN: Did this sort of clear up Kurt and Luka's relationship? I hope so. If not, I'm sure the other chapters will. Ok, I'm about to pass out with my new All American Rejects shirt and jeans still on, so I'd better get some sleep. New chapter will be put soon, depending on when I finally stop aching from sunburns and mosh pit induced pains. :)**

**Songs from **_**RENT, Wicked, Hairspray, Grease, American Idiot and Little Shop Of Horrors**_**, respectively.**

**I own no songs, movies or characters other then Luka.**


	10. Coaching Kurt

**AN: Man, I hate suburns. :( But Warped Tour was completly worth it. I went out to lunch the next day and a waitress totally loved my "The All-American Rejects Are Really Good Looking" shirt. XD**

**Thank you for the reviews and input. I've still got about four more chapters to go and **_**plently **_**of one-shot ideas, but I want ideas! I will take any and all suggestions. Want a Luka/Kurt/Sam song-fic one-shot? Want something about Mercedes and Marius? Wanna hear what Mr. Schue's doing in all this? I'll even take crack pairings. Some PuckxSam, perhaps? EmilyxArtie? LukaxQuinn? Anything! Review and it'll be done! (Most likely...)**

**I own nothing, not even the computer I'm writing with. Only Luka. I have nothing against **_**Tropic Thunder **_**or **_**Year One**_**. I actually like them.**

* * *

"So, you're bi now?"

Kurt laughed at the question as Mercedes's voice filtered through his cell phone. "No, not really, Cedes. Luka's just... the exception. He grinned as he knew what was coming. _"You are the only exception, you are the only exception." _The two sang, but the words ran into a fit of giggles moments after they had began.

"So, what is it about her? I mean, she's chill and everything, I'm just curious." The dark diva asked.

"It's kinda indescrible..."

"I hate to sound like a complete bitch, but why not... well, why not me? I mean, we're best friends, K. I woulda thought you'd like me if you went straight."

Kurt grimaced. He was expecting that. "Cedes, I don't know. Like I said, Luka's a special case." he began. He could practically hear Mercedes rolling her eyes. "But, if I was born straight to begin with, I totally would've been with you."

Mercedes beamed. "Yeah?" she asked.

Kurt was smiling too. "I swear. But, isn't it better how things worked out? You have Marius, who's extremely hot, by the way."

Mercedes laughed, looking at the picture of her and the aforementioned boyfriend she had on her nightstand, taken the night of their six-month anniversary. "Don't I know it. Don't you get any ideas about him, White Boy. You've got a little partial Italian hottie now."

Kurt laughed before correcting his friend. "I don't have her yet. I'm actually headed back to the choir room for Straight Coaching a la Finn Hudson." After a second of deliberation, the boy added, "And Sam, Mike, Artie, Matt and Puck."

Mercedes laughed, the sound coming out half static on Kurt's end of the line. "Well, good luck, White Boy."

"Thanks Mercedes." Kurt paused for a moment. "I love you." he told the dark girl.

She scoffed. "Don't be going all soft on me, Hummel!" He laughed as she grinned. "I love you too Kurt. Good luck." she crooned in a sing-song voice before the pair hung up.

Luckily, that was the moment Kurt had arrived at the choir room. Opening the door, he saw all the boys sitting around waiting for him. They leaped up as the countertenor arrived. With surprisingly gentle hands, Matt and Marius grabbed the smaller boy by his arms and practically lifted him to a lone seat in the center of the room, directly in front of the whiteboard. Finn stood beside Sam to the right of the board, each idly messing with a dry erase marker. Puck stood to the left of the board with a pointing stick, flanked by Mike and Artie. Matt and Marius stood guard behind Kurt's chair, lacking anything else to do.

"Welcome to our crash course in understanding the female mind." Sam said, smirking slightly. Kurt swallowed. The atmosphere was getting to him and his nerves...

"First things first." Finn began, flipping the marker in his hands. "We need to set you guys up on a date."

"Seeing as this is a first date and your first really date with a girl, we'll be disguising it as a group thing." Artie added.

"Mike!" Finn called suddenly, pointing the marker at the Asian. "Call 'er up!"

Mike nodded once, reached into his pocket and called Luka. "Hey, Lu! Ya busy tomorrow?" She seemed to reply in the negative, because Mike answered with a, "Oh, cool! Well, Finn wants a Dudes-Night-In and since you are our token tomboy, we wanted to know if you'd come?" A pause. "Yeah, at Finn's house." Mike grinned devilishly at the small boy in the chair as he told Luka, "Yeah, Kurt'll be there. Dress cute fot him." Kurt was sure Luka was scoffing at the tall Asian boy. His hunch was confirmed by Mike saying, "Ya know he loves you." The other boys all teased Kurt silently as he felt his face flush. "Alright, sweet. See ya tomorrow, around 5. Later"

"Right! Now, we need to teach you how to act on this date." Matt said, walking over to Finn and Sam.

"Ok, tell us everything you know she likes." Finn instructed, turning to the whiteboard.

"Um... musicals, rock music, Joseph-Gordon Levitt for some weird reason, '90s cartoons, Beatles RockBand, Family Guy for some even weirder reason, chocolate, pizza..." he trailed off, puzzled.

Marius sighed. "Ok, lesson number one. Any likes a girl has, guys can use to their advantage. Finn, write somethings Luka likes."

Finn nodded and scribbled-barely legibly-on the board. He stepped aside and Kurt squined to read the chicken scratch on the board.

"Pepperoni pizza and chocolate..."

"Meal for the date. Keeping the girl in her confort zone is a key to a successful date." Finn told the smaller boy.

"Rom-coms and musicals..."

"Movies are a good choice of activity for a first date, because it eliminates the annoying awkwardness. Plus, it gives you an excuse to stare at her while you pretend to watch." Sam said, finishing up his sentence with a wink.

"...Cuddling?"

"Luka's one of those touchy-feely girls. That's good for you, so you can do the whole fake streching, arm over the shoulder thing." Puck remarked.

"Now you practically have the entire date down!" Mike exclaimed happily.

"Lesson two: Exploting the girl's fears." Matt responded, taking the marker from Sam. "Guys? Luka's fears?"

"Scary movies. Shit scares her... well, shitless." Puck says as the other boys (even Finn) rolled their eyes at the Jewish teen's way with words.

"Ok, so, you basically have the date planned out." Finn exclaimed. Kurt seemed confused so the boys tried to paint the picture for the countertenor.

"Ooooooooh, got it!" Kurt exclaimed when things were finally laid out in black and white.

The other boys smiled. "Good. Now, go be a girl a pick out a nice outfit. We'll take care of everything else." Puck said as he pushed Kurt out the door.

* * *

Luka showed up at 5:00 on the dot the next day. "Hiya Mike!" she greeted the Asain who opened the door happily, wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug. Kurt bit his lip nervously and the other boys gave him silent signs of encouragement. The copper-haired girl walked into the room and greeted all the other males. "Hey Finn! Hi Matt! What's up, Sam? Hey Puck! Marius, hi!" her voice lowered a little, and she tucked her hair behind her ear as she smiled shyly at the countertenor. "Hi Kurt." she said.

"Hi Lu." the boy replied, just as softly. The mezzo-soprano took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch the boys were currently squeezed on. "So fellas, what's the plan?" she asked.

"We ordered some pizza and figured we'd have a movie marathon." Sam answered.

"Pepperoni?" the girl asked. The boys nodded as one. "Awesome!" she grinned. "So, whatcha wanna watch?"

"Well, we can't decide between _Tropic Thunder _or_ Year One._" Matt said.

"Ugh," Luka groaned. "I love the actors in those movies, but the movies themselves are idiotic."

"Well, uh, Finn's mom just rented _(500) Days of Summer_, if you'd rather watch that." Kurt intejected in a shaky voice. From his seat next to Kurt, Artie pulled out his phone, typed something and showed the screen to Kurt.

_"Dont b nervous. Act natural"_

"Oh, sweet! I love Joseph-Gordon-Levitt! And Zoey Dechanel, she's gorgeous!" Luka exclaimed. Embarressed by her girly outburst, she asked, "Uh, are you guys ok with that?" The boy spoke their concent and Finn popped the movie in.

Around the part Summer and Tom were messing around in IKEA, the pizza arrived. By the big "You're Making My Dreams Come True" dance number after Tom had slept with Summer, they were out of drinks. "Oh, Lu, can you grab us some more Coke? I wanna watch this part." Puck said, eyes glued to the screen. Luka gave the Jewish boy a strange look, before shrugging it off and walking into the kitchen.

The boys turned to Kurt. "Alright Hummel, just like we practiced." Marius said. Kurt swallowed before nodding once. The smaller boy shakily stood from his seat on the couch and sat in the armchair Luka had just vacated. The girl arrived shortly after, placing the drinks down and she turned to the countertenor with her hands on her hips.

"Kurt, you're kind of in my spot."

"Don't worry sweetie, there's one right here." he said, patting his lap. The other boys silently cheered him on from behind the part Italian girl.

"Ya don't mind?" Luka asked, cocking her head to the side in a way that made Kurt's heart melt.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine." he replied. And with a shrug, Luka lowered herself into Kurt's lap.

The movie ended without any other significant events. "So, what do you guys wanna watch now?" Artie asked the group.

"_The Crazies_?" Mike suggested.

"Oh, Mike, no. You know I hate scary movies." Luka protested nervously.

"Ok, well for Luka's sake, we'll put it to a vote. All for watching _The Crazies_?" Matt asked. He, along with Finn, Puck, Marius, and Sam raised their hands. "Five against four, the yeses have it." Sam announced, as he switched the DVDs.

Luka was cringing and Kurt rubbed his hand down the length of her arm comfortingly. "It's just a movie, Lu. Plus, you can always cling to me if you need to." He replied smoothly, with the right amount of joking, comfort and seriousness.

Luka chuckled weakly. "I may have to take you up on that."

And she did. Any time something suspenceful happened, she'd yelp and cling to Kurt's hand until finally, the small boy lightly pushed the girl's head to his chest. There she stayed, burried in his chest as he rubbed her back to calm her.

The movie soon ended and the group decided to just watch TV. Luka, to Kurt's delight, stayed in his lap the entire night. After a time, the boys trickled away, until only Finn, Kurt, and Luka were left, watching a _Family Guy _rerun Kurt wasn't interested in. He was more interested in weaving his fingers in and out of Luka's soft hair. "Alright guys, I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed early." Finn announced, streching as he rose from his seat. "Night, Luka. See you later. Night, bro." Frankenteen called as he descended the stairs into his and Kurt's basement dwelling.

"Alright, guess I'd better head home too." Luka replied, hopping out of Kurt's lap easily. "Tell the guys I had fun." she said, as she pulled on her sweatshirt.

"Wait, what? Luka," Kurt called, getting up and going toward the (slightly) smaller girl. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving. I played along with this cause there were others here, but now I'm going home." She turned to face Kurt, her eyes filled with fire. "How could you do this to me, Kurt? I mean, I get it that you don't feel the same way, but you don't have to go around pulling stunts like this!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about not feeling the same way?" Kurt searched the girl's face for any sign of where she would've gotten that idea. "Luka, I really like you."

Luka snorted in disbelief.

"I'm serious!" Kurt cried. He ran a hand through his bangs in frustration. "Luka Bell, you mean the world to me. I want to know everything about you. I want to know why cherry is your favorite flavor, why you prefer The Phantom over Raoul, why you love _Sweeney Todd_ but not _The Crazies_, which Broadway role you wanna play most, y-your dreams, your plans... I want to know who you are Luka. I want to know more about this girl, with her beautiful hair," Kurt paused to run a hand through the hair he was mentioning. "And her stunning eyes and her incredible wit...And how, in a little less then a year, she can make my question myself, can make me learn about love and life..." his voice was barely a whisper as he said, "...can make me feel like a man."

Luka smiled and reached out to stroke Kurt's cheek with her hand. "You are a man." she said softly.

The actions that followed weren't like their first kiss. That kiss was slow and smooth, ripples in the water. This kiss was insistant, urgent, passionate- waves crashing on the shore. They had ended up on the couch, Kurt laying on top of Luka before they realized what they were doing.

Luka flushed a light pink. "Guess we got cared away." she said.

"Guess so." Kurt said, with a little smile. The silence was awkward, though neither of them broke it nor their position. "Luka?" Kurt asked. As his ocean-green eyes met her chocolate brown ones, he asked, "Will you be my first and only real girlfriend?"

Her smile could've lit the entire city of Lima. "Yes."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know it's a tad rushed, but mi madre's getting mad at me for updating at night. If she'd let me on the computer during the day, we wouldn't have that problem... -_-**

**Ok, so please take the time to show your appreciation, cause Lord knows when I'll be updating. And please take my suggestion from earlier to heart!**

**REVIEWS!**


	11. Finn Finds Out

**AN: C'mon, no one has a prompt? Really? Seriously guys, even if you hate the story, tell me! Feedback is appreciated!**

**I own nothing but Luka, my interpretations of the unknown new Gleeks and the plot.**

* * *

Finn Hudson awoke at 6:45. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. _Seriously? I usually don't get up for another hour, _he thought. He stared at the lump in the bed across from him and he was reminded why he had went to bed so early to begin with. Padding over to his almost-brother, Finn hesitated slightly before beginning to shake the other boy awake.

"Kurt. Kurt, dude, get up." The brunette rose groggily and gave Finn what would have been a frosty glare if Kurt wasn't still half-asleep.

"Finn Hudson, in the name of all that is holy, why are you awake?" Even half-asleep, Kurt said more words then most teenagers did in an entire day. (With Rachel Berry being the exception.)

Finn grinned and sat on the bed beside his friend. "So, what happened with you and Luka?"

Kurt groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "Really? You made me skip the last..." Kurt paused to check the time. "...The last fifteen minutes of my much-needed beauty sleep to ask me about Luka? Seriously Finn, I love you in a strictly platonic way, but get a life!" The now fully awake Kurt stumbled into the bathroom to get ready for school, leaving the taller boy confused.

Were Kurt and Luka now fighting or something? Did Kurt not tell the copper-haired girl how he felt? Finn was certainly confused as he pulled on a long-sleeved dark green shirt and tugged on a pair of jeans. He ran a hand through his hair, checking the outlook in Kurt's vanity mirror, (Was it weird that he was cool having a brother who owned a vanity?) before trudging up the stairs to make some breakfast.

When Finn was half-way done with his second bowl of cereal and his third glass of orange juice, Kurt emerged from their room. He was dressed as impecably as always, in his signature skinny jeans in a dark shade of gray coupled with a shirt of a lighter gray, a white vest and a coal black fedora. He wordlessly grabbed a bowl, poured himself some organic cereal from his personal box and proceeded to make himself some coffee.

"So...?" Finn pressed.

Kurt groaned, the sound muffled by the mouthful of cereal he had just began to chew. "Finn, no offense, but what goes on with Luka and I is none of your bussiness." he stated clearly, after he swallowed.

"So, you guys didn't get together then?" Finn asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Kurt just shook his head in annoyance and got up to rise his bowl and mug in the sink. "School starts soon, I think we should be leaving in a few." Kurt said simply, keeping his back to Finn as he descended the stairs to get his bag. Finn, finally figuring out to drop the subject, followed the smaller boy and said nothing more on the ride to school.

_Maybe they didn't get together after all..._ Finn wondered as he watched his almost-brother and his (Kurt's, not Finn's) crush greet each other with a simple hug, then walk arm and arm into the school building. Bewilderd as to how the boys' amazing advice didn't work, Finn followed.

Kurt and Luka were chatting about the merits of plucking eyebrows versus waxing them, as they passed Matt, Mike, and Marius. They too were confused as to why the couple wasn't acting... well, more like a couple.

"What up with Hummel and Luka?" Matt asked Finn as he approached the other boys.

Finn shrugged in responce. "No idea. He's not talking."

Mike stared off in the direction they went. "I think they're together." he said.

"I'm not so sure." Marius argued. "I've seen Kurt walk down the halls with my girl like that. And Hummel and Mercy ain't nothing but friends." The boys all looked at each other and shrugged before going their seperate ways.

Finn had seen no evidence that Kurt and Luka were dating. They even sat at other ends of the choir room during glee rehersals that afternoon. Finn did happen to notice Luka and Quinn off giggling about something and Kurt giving her a cold look. The mezzo-soprano gave him a pair of puppy dog eyes and he mouthed, "We'll talk about it later." This made Finn even more confused.

Rehersal was easy, with each group showing the choreography of their song for Regionals. Finn's group of Sam and Tina had decided to basically act it out as a scene. Finn was to sing to Tina and the two would dance as the Asian girl began to sing with him. Sam, who did the vocals for the character Saint Jimmy, would simply run around singing and trying to break the two lovers apart. Mr. Schue comended them on a job well done as they had finished and with that, he had let the club go.

"Finn!" Kurt called. The taller boy approached him. "I need to stay after school to help Emily and Rachel reherse their song, since Brad won't be around to play the piano for them." Kurt explained. "So, just go home without me. The Brightons should be able to drop me off."

Finn nodded. "No prob, I need to take Quinn over to the mall cause her car's in the shop, but I'll head home right after."

Kurt grinned almost too widely. "Perfect. See you tonight." And with that, the countertenor went off with his (Finn's, not Kurt's) girlfriend and the little Southern belle.

When Finn had gotten home, an hour after school let out, he was a little suspicious of the little dusty red car parked on the curb by his house. He shrugged it off though, assuming the neighbors had company.

He walked in the door and was immediately assulted with smells of marinara sause and melting cheese. "Yum! Smells good, Mom!" he called into the kitchen. He had recieved no answer. Shrugging it off, he walked downstairs to his room so he could do his homework and reherse his lines and moves for _Last Of The American Girls/She's A Rebel._

Another hour or so had passed, and studying and rehersing were growing tedious. Finn climbed back up the stairs to find his mother on the couch. "Hi, sweetie." Carole Hudson greeted her son with a smile.

Finn smiled back and sat next to his mother on the couch. "So, pizza for dinner?" he asked. His mother nodded absent-mindedly. "Yum. I love your pizza." Finn commented.

This got Carole to look up. "Oh, Finn, that's sweet, but I'm not-"

Burt Hummel had walked in and cut Carole off with a "Hey, Finn!" toward the teenager. The older man ruffled the younger's hair and settled down into the armchair. "Kurt not home yet?" he inquired.

"Naw, he's helping Rachel and Emily with stuff for Regionals." Finn replied. The adults questioned, as they usually did when the subject came up, about how New Directions was and when was Regionals again? and how they can't wait to see their little boys up there performing.

In the midst of this conversing that hardly included Finn, Kurt had walked in the front door. Placing his book bag on the foot of the stairs, Kurt smiled at his family. "Hello everyone!" he greeted cheerfully. He placed a kiss on Carole's cheek, and gave a tip of the head to both Finn and Burt. Kurt finally seemed to take notice of the smells wafting from the kitchen. "Mmm! Pizza!" he exclaimed. He walked toward the kitchen, a grin on his face, and called, "Honey, I'm home!"

To Finn's complete surprise, Luka's head poked itself into view. She began to grin as well. "Kurt!" she cried, leaping toward the smaller boy and wrapping her arms around him. And to complete Finn's shock, she gave him what Finn could tell was a good, hard kiss. And even more shocking was his brother returning it.

"Why are you cooking?" Kurt asked without letting the copper-haired girl out of his arms.

She didn't seem to mind, as she answered, "Well, I came here and Mrs. Hudson looked worn out, so I voluteered to cook.

"Oh, Luka, honey, call me Carole, please. After all, between you and Kurt dating and you and Finn being so close, you're practically family." Carole told the younger girl with a smile that was instantly returned.

Finn got up and turned to the happy couple. "Lu, would you excuse Kurt for a second?" Luka nodded, somewhat reluctanly, and let go of the brunette so Finn could drag him to a corner far from prying ears.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Kurt cried in his whispered way of yelling.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me you and Luka got together?" Finn asked in the same type of voice. "I mean, I've been asking you all day! You could've at least told me, since you asked me for advice first!"

Kurt's face softened. "I know, and I really appreciate everything you and the guys did to help me. But, I kind of don't want to tell everyone about having a girlfriend just yet."

Finn tilted his head. "Why?"

Kurt bit his lip as he formed his words carefully. "Ok, so let's say... let's say you." Kurt pointed a finger at Finn's chest. "You are Mr. All-American, and no one expects you to be gay. So, one day you come to school in your football costume-"

"Uniform." Finn corrects.

"-With your pretty little girlfriend at your side." Kurt continues as if he wasn't interupted. "Then, the next day, you walk in dressed like..." Kurt's at a loss for words.

"Like..you?" Finn asked softly, not intending offense.

Kurt gave the taller boy a half-smile. "Yes, like me. You walk in dressed like me with a boy wrapped under your arm. Now, wouldn't people think that would be somewhat...abnormal?"

Finn nodded slightly, agreeing with Kurt but still not seeing the smaller boy's point.

"It's the same for me. When I tried to turn 'normal'," Kurt said, using air quotes around the word normal. "I stared off right away not being me. I want this relationship with Luka to go slowly, so when people walk past us, they don't see a gay kid trying to be straight. They just see two people in love." Kurt explained.

Finn smiled down at the brunette. "That makes sense, Kurt. So, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Kurt beamed back. "Thanks. I just hope Quinn won't spill the beans. I got so annoyed that Luka told." he rolled his eyes at the memory.

Finn scoffed. "Dude, Quinn's like a secret bank. Secrets enter, but they neeeeever get out!" he teased. The two brothers shared a laugh until Carole alerted them that dinner was ready.

The rest of the evening was irrelevent. The Hummels, the Hudsons and Luka enjoyed their homemade pizza and ideal chit chat about Burt's job, the kids' grades and their preperations for Regionals. After dinner, Finn took his turn at washing the dishes while Burt watched a basketball game, Carole read and Kurt and Luka escaped downstairs to reherse for Regionals. Finn watched the game with Burt for a time then retreated to his room, where he met a strange sight.

His best female friend was shirtless on his brother's bed, sitting on her knees between Kurt's legs, tugging on Kurt's hairsprayed hair as they kissed. Kurt, also shirtless, was attempting to unclasp Luka's bra. Finn heard the countertenor chuckle and say, "Dammit, see, these things are why I'm gay." and Luka giggled softly. Finn attempted to get out of the room, but he knocked into the railing of the stairs as he turned. Luka looked at the source of the noise without breaking her kiss with Kurt, but her eyes widened when she noticed the Frankenteen.

"Finn!" the copper-haired girl cried, popping away from the brunette and searching the floor for her shirt. Kurt, on the other hand, sighed and rose slowly. He reached down, picked up a piece of black fabric and handed it to his girlfriend before finding his own shirt. Luka quickly jammed her head and arms through the appropriate holes. It ended up inside out and backwards, with the tag tickling her chin, but she really didn't seem to care.

"Uh, sorry guys, I uh, I was just gonna, um, study." Finn replied, incredibly embarressed.

"N-no, it's... it's fine, Finn. I should, uh, I should probably be getting home anyway." Luka replied, turning away from the taller boy to quickly adjust her shirt. She gave her boyfriend a quick kiss, bade both boys good night, and quickly left.

Kurt simply glared at Finn. "What?" Finn replied. "Believe me, I could've gone my whole life without seeing that!"

* * *

After watching Kurt and Luka walk away-rather uncomfortably, thanks to last night-Finn walked into the school in search of his own girlfriend. He spotted her by his locker, staring absent-mindedly across the hall. He hugged her from behind and planted a kiss in her hair. "Whatcha looking at, Rach?" he asked. She pouted and pointed at a bright poster, advertising the senior prom. "Prom?" Finn asked.

The brunette singer looked up at him, her eyes on the verge of tears. "It's not fair, Finn! Why can't we go to prom? Who cares if we're only juniors. I want to go to prom with _you_ and who knows if we'll be together this time next year!" Rachel ranted.

Finn smiled down at her. "Aw, Rach, of course we'll be together next year. But..." Rachel looked at her boyfriend hopefully. "Maybe we can have our own party."

"A party?" William Schuester asked his two leads.

"Yes! You see Mr. Schuester, I feel that life should be celebrated and seeing as we aren't allowed into the senior prom, Finn and I felt that a celebratory prom-esque party after Regionals would be more acceptable." Rachel explained with Finn nodding his agreement.

Will pondered the thought and saw nothing against it. He turned to his other students. "Any objections, guys?" No one said anything, and everyone seemed quite enthusiastic about the idea of a New Directions only prom.

Will smiled. "Alright then, looks like we're having a New Directions prom!" he announced to the cheers of his students. "Now, let's get to work."

* * *

**AN: Loved it? Hated it? Have a prompt? Just feel like talking? Review!**


	12. Regionals, At Last!

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter's so long, but I wanted to include the performances. (I'm skipping most of What Is This Feeling and Suddenly Seymour, since Emily and Rachel, and Luka and Kurt already preformed them. Oh, and I'm cutting Greased Lightin' short cause it's pretty repetitive. Hope you don't mind.)**

**I own nothing but Luka, my interpretations of Sam, Emily and Marius, and the plot.**

**Song 1: **Underlined- Group, **Bold**- Rachel, _Italics-Finn, __**Bold Italics Underlined-**_ All

**Song 2: **_Italics- _Emily, **Bold- **Rachel, Underlined- Ensamble

**Song 3: Bold- **Mercedes, _Italics_-Quinn, _**Bold Italics**_- Mercedes and Quinn, Underlined_**- **_Brittany, _**Bold Underlined**_- Brittany and Mike, _Italics Underlined_- Santana, _**Bold Italics Underlined**_- Santana and Matt, Regular- All

**Song 4: Bold-**Puck, _Italics- _Marius and Artie, _**Bold Italics**_- All

**Song 5: Bold- **Finn, _Italics- _Sam, **Bold Underlined**- Finn and Tina

**Song 6:** _Italics- _Kurt, B**old**- Luka, _**Bold Italics**_- Both

* * *

This was it. The moment New Directions had been working towards: The 2011 Show Choir Regional Championship. Better know as Regionals. The 16 Lima, Ohio students were backstage, prepping like actors on opening night. Which, since they were doing a Broadway theme, they technically were. New Directions were one of the three choir groups going up, along with Fierce Harmonies and New Directions' biggest rival, Vocal Adrenaline.

To try to beat the nerves, the New Directioners were busying themselves with getting ready. Rachel was applying her green theatrical makeup, careful to avoid getting any on her navy blue plain dress. Emily was fidgeting with her white Galinda outfit: adjusting her white beret, straightening her white pencil skirt, buttoning and unbuttoning her white collared blouse.

Puck was busy checking out his 'guns' in the mirror, secretly loving the John Travolta inspired outfit Kurt had made. Artie and Marius were joking about how they could recycle their silver _Grease Lightin'_ jumpsuits as astronaut costumes for Halloween.

Mercedes and Quinn were getting into their roles as Motormouth Maybell and Velma Von Tussle; Mercedes was striking her most diva-worthy poses in her one-sleeved, flowy, leapord-print dress while Quinn was trying to appear seductive in her short little red number. Brittany was swirling around in her black-and-white checkered dress and inspecting her white go-go boots while Santana stared at her reflection -mostly at her tight blue and floral Penny Pingleton dress- with annoyance. Mike was adoring his white tux jacket, wishing his pants could be also white, instead of the black they actually were. Matt, in his brown suit, with gold shirt, watched his boyfriend reherse his moves with a smile.

Finn, in leather jacket and all black, was polietly listening to Tina complain that the purple shirt, black fishnet undershirt, black mini skirt, purple-and-black knee high socks and combat boots she wore was too much like her normal attaire. Sam was busily rubbing black eyeshadow under his eyes to complete his druggie Saint Jimmy look, consisting of a black hoodie and gray skinny jeans.

Unlike the year before, the costumes were inspired by the characters in each song. Every outfit was unique to its wearer; which made Kurt, Tina and Mercedes -the designers- go crazy with fashion fever, and everyone else was quickly getting into it as well.

Luka was standing by the dressing room door, waiting for her boyfriend to transform from fashion savvy Kurt Hummel into nerdy Seymour Krelborn. She felt extremely awkward in her short black dress and spikey red heels. She felt exposed, especially since her only cover was a sheer red wrap. She wrapped her arms around herself in an awkward self-hug, an attempt to shield herself.

"Ugh, this is atrocious. How in the world did Rick Moranis stand it?" Luka was pulled away from her own thoughts of discomfort to look at Kurt staring down at his outfit like it was week-old gum under his Prada loafer. He wore a blue botton-down shirt topped with a blue and green sweater vest and kakki pants. The mezzo-soprano had to giggle. "Aw, hun, you look good."

Kurt gave her a "You-Can't-Be-Serious" look. "Tina swiped these from Artie's closet."

Luka tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help the giggles from bubbling out of her thoat. Kurt growled- the sound almost comical in his high voice- and gave the copper-hair girl a tight hug. "If we were alone right now, I'd make it unable for you to vocalize at all." he whispered in her ear. "Hahaha, I know sweetie, I know." she concided. They broke apart, so as to not attract suspicion.

"Hey, at least Seymour's not dressed like a whore." Luka remarked, gesturning pointedly to her Audrey outfit.

Kurt made a sound similar to a snort, yet somehow classier. "Oh please, you look gorgeous. You're probably the only girl in this entire room that can wear that, and _not _looking like a hooker." he told her. She beamed at him and was about to voice her thanks, when Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury came in, announcing that it was time to take their places. Finn and Rachel walked out to those entrance doors while the other members filed on stage.

Luka bit her lip and faced her boyfriend. "You're gonna do great, Lu. You're a fantastic performer." Kurt told her softly, grinng down at her.

She smiled back. "Thanks, Kurt. You'll do better, I'm sure." The two squeezed their hands together for a moment, told the other to break a leg, before rushing to the respective places onstage.

Luka stood between Mike and Quinn. Mike smiled his easy-going grin and squeezed Luka's shoulder in comfort. Quinn, looking at her close friend with a mix of nerves and adrenaline, held the copper-haired girl's hand tightly in hers.

Kurt was between Emily and Puck. Kurt smiled at the Southern belle as they quickly shared a one-armed hug. You'd think that Kurt Hummel, King Bitch, would feel _some_ sort of ill-will toward the girl for being the reason he and Sam broke up. But no, that just wasn't his style. Puck extended his fist to Kurt, a display of alliance and camraderie. And Kurt, touched by the symbolisim behind the gesture, bumped his fist against the taller boy's.

The curtains rose and 14 voices rang out as one:

"525,600 minutes. 525,000 moments so dear.

525,600 minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights? In sunsets? In midnights? In cups of coffee?

In inches? In miles? In laughter? In strife?

In 525, 600 minutes, how do you measure a year in the life?

How about love? How about love? How about love? How about love?

Measure in love.

Seasons of love. Seasons of love."

Rachel burst from the door, the audience turning toward her as the spotlight framed her petite stature.

**"525, 600 minutes. 525, 000 journeys to plan.**

**525, 600 minutes. How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?"**

Finn repeated the process at the other door.

_"In truth that she learned, or in times that he cried._

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died."_

The leads sang along with the others as they made their way to the stage.

_**"**__**It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends.**_

_**Let's celebrate. Remember a year in the life of friends."**_

"Remember the love."

**"Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love."**

"Remember the love."

**"You know that love is a gift from up above."**

"Remember the love."

**"Share love, give love, spread love."**

"Measure in love."

**"Measure, measure your life in love."**

_**"**__**Seasons of love. Seasons of love."**_

**"Measure your life, measure your life in love."**

The crowd applauded thunderously, as the 16 teenagers bowed. 14 of them exited, leaving Rachel and Emily to pretend to harbor "unadulterated loathing" toward the other. The group would return later, to help finish the song, creating a background beat to serve as an undertone to the two girls' belting.

_**"My whole life long!"**_

"Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"

**"Boo!"**

_"Aaaaah!"_

The cheers were coupled with laughter as they all bowed again, this time leaving Quinn and Mercedes onstage and Matt, Brittany, Mike and Santana in the wings.

_"Bring on that pecan pie!_

_Pour some sugar on it, Sugar. Don't be shy!"_

**"Scoop me up a mess of that chocolate swirl.**

**Don't be stingy, I'm a growing girl!"**

_"I offer big love with no apology."_

**"How can I deny the most of me?"**

_"I am not afraid to throw my weight around."_

**"Pound, by pound, by pound!**

**Because I'm big,"**

_"Blonde!"_

_**"And beautiful!"**_

**"There ain't nothing 'bout me that's unsuitable."**

_"No one wants a meal that only offers the least."_

**"When girl,"**

_**"We're serving up the whole damn feast!"**_

The paired froze in their dance as the spotlight lit up the other side of the stage. The song changed to a quicker tempo and Brittany ran out.

"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill.

You can try to stop the seasons girl, but you know you never will.

And you can try and stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still!

Cause the world keeps spinning round and round.

And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound.

I was lost till I heard the drums, and I found my way.

Cause you can't stop the beat!"

Then Mike Chang ran out in his Link Larkin costume and the duo showed off their talents as not only fantastic dancers, but great singers.

**"****Ever since this whole world began, a woman find out if she shook it, she can shake up a man.**

**And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today.**

**Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky.**

**You can wonder if you wanna, but I never ask why.**

**And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say,**

**That you can't stop the beat!"**

Santana and Matt walked out, and their allure wasn't hyperactive energy like their friends. It was being suave and acting like they owned the stage. Which, during their duet, they did.

_"__You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea._

_You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!_

_And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I'll call the N double A CP!"_

_**"Cause the world keeps spinning round and round.**_

_**And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound.**_

_**I was lost till I heard the drums, and I found my way.**_

_**Cause you can't stop the beat!"**_

It was then that Mercedes and Quinn unfroze and joined their four teammates in the perfectly choreographed moves.

"Ever since we first saw the light, a man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night.

But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!

Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above.

You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of, but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!

Cause you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat.

You can't stop the beat.

You can't stop the beat!"

Another round of loud applause, along with cheers and whistles. The six bowed, exited and allowed Puck, Marius and Artie to take their turn.

**"We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads, oh yeah."**

_"Keep talking. Whoa, keep talking!"_

**"A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods, oh yeah."**

_"I'll get the money. I'll kill to get the money."_

**"With the four speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door. **

**You know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of tit in Greased Lightnin'!"**

_"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"_

**"Go Greased Lightnin', you're burning up the quarter mile."**

_**"Greased Lightnin'! Go, Greased Lightnin'!"**_

**"Go Greased Lightnin', you're coasting through the heat lap trial."**

_**"Greased Lightnin'! Go, Greased Lightnin'!"**_

**"You are supreme! The chicks'll scream, for Greased Lightnin'!"**

_"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"_

**"Go Greased Lightnin', you're burning up the quarter mile."**

_**"Greased Lightnin'! Go, Greased Lightnin'!"**_

**"Go Greased Lightnin', you're coasting through the heat lap trial."**

_**"Greased Lightnin'! Go, Greased Lightnin'!"**_

**"You are supreme! The chicks'll scream, for Greased Lightnin'!"**

_"Lightnin', Lightnin', Lightnin', Lightnin', Lightnin', Lightnin'"_

_**"Lightnin'!"**_

More cheers and screams followed the American classic. The boys bowed and they left, as Finn, Sam and Tina posed for their song.

**"She puts her make-up on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland.**

**She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand.**

**She is paranoid, endagered species headed into extintion.**

**She is one of a kind.**

**Well, she's the last of the American girls."**

_"She's a rebel! She's a saint!"_

**"****She wears her overcoat for the coming of the nuclear winter."**

_"She's the salt of the Earth and she's dangerous!"_

**"She is riding her bike like a fugative of critical mass."**

_"She's a rebel, vigilante!"_

**"She's on a hunger strike for the ones who won't make it for dinner."**

_"She's the one that they call Ol' Whatersername!"_

**"She makes enough to surive for a holiday of working class."**

_"She's a symbol of resistance."_

**"She's a runaway of the establishment incorperated."**

_"And she's holdin' on my heart like a hand grenade."_

**"She won't cooperate. Well, she's the last of the American,"**

**"Girls..."**

**"She sings the revolution."**

**"The dawning of our lives."**

**"She brings this liberation that I just can't define!"**

_"Well nothing comes to mind! Yeah!"_

**"She's a rebel."**

**"She's a saint."**

**"She's the salt of the Earth,"**

**"And she's dangerous."**

**"She's a rebel."**

**"****Vigilante!"**

**"Missing link on the brink,"**

**"Of destruction."**

**"She's a rebel."**

_"She's a rebel!"_

**She's a saint."**

_"She's a rebel!"_

**"She's the salt of the Earth, and she's dangerous."**

_"And she's holdin' on heart like a hand grenade!"_

**She's a rebel."**

_"She's a rebel!"_

**Vigilante!"**

_"She's a rebel!"_

**"Missing link on the brink of destruction."**

_"She's a reeeeeeeebel!"_

**She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's dangerous.**

_"My name is Jimmy and you'd better not where it out._

_Suicide commando that your mama talked about."_

**She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's dangerous.**

_"King of the Forty Thieves, I'm here to represent the needle in the vein of the establishment!"_

The crowd cheered for the angsty, mostly-unknown show tune, applauding for the remarkable performers. The trio bowed and exited, as Kurt and Luka took the stage for the finale.

They sang with emotion, any one with ears could hear that. They were a tangible "Aw" for their listeners.

_"With sweet understandin'."_

**"With sweet understandin'."**

_"With sweet understandin'."_

**"With sweet understandin'."**

_**"With sweet understandin'!**_

_**Seymour's my **__(your) __**man!"**_

More thunderous applause. The pair bowed, then the other 14 members rejoined them and the all took one final bow to the sounds of praise.

* * *

Luka, still high on post-performance adrenaline, skipped off toward the dressing room far ahead of her teammates. She heard someone's shoes pounding beside her, and she turned to find her boyfriend chasing after her. "Where are you rushing off to, The Wizard's palace?"

Luka, missing (or ignoring) the sarcasm, skidded to a stop. "You know the moves?" she asked, in a breathless, excited voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think everyone does, Lu." Before she could even ask, he offered her his arm. She grinned and looped her arm through his and they began the intricate skip/leg-cross moves from the movie.

**"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" **Luka sang.

_"If ever there ever a Wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because." _Kurt added.

_**"Because, because, because, because, becaaaaaause! Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" **_

As the last note rang out, the happy and exhausted pair arrived in the dressing room. Kurt collapsed in a chair. He noticed that the other members were still nowhere nearby. With a smirk, he pulled his unsuspecting girlfriend into his lap. "Might as well enjoy our alone time." he purred. She giggled, quickly catching his drift and lowering her lips to join them with Kurt's. They'd lost track of time, far too wrapped up in each other. That's why the sound of Artie clearing his thoat shocked them enough to abruptly end their PDA.

"So," of course Rachel freakin' Berry would talk first. "Are you and Luka dating now, Kurt?" she asked.

Even when flustered, Kurt Hummel maintained a frosty, sarcastic front. "Gee Rach, what gave it away? The fact that my tongue was in her mouth or the fact that she's sitting on my erection?"

Luka's shocked, indigant cry of "Kurt!" was drowned out by the boys voicing their approval and reaching over to high-five and fist bump the laughing countertenor. Quinn pulled Luka out of Kurt's lap and held the embarresed girl as the other female's interogated her: Since when was she with Kurt? Why had she only told Quinn? How good of a kisser was he? How far had they gone? The questions only seemed to make the mezzo-soprano's face flame darker shades of red. Eventually, though, the teasing and questioning and the asking Kurt what his sexuality was now, ("I'm not quite sure. I know I'm gay, but Luka's lack of male parts is alright with me.") let up and the pair were given the group's blessing. This whole exchange had taken a fair amount of time, and by the time the group had all finally settled down, Mr. Schue announced that it was time to go out for the results.

The three groups stood onstage, all nervously awaiting who would get what place. "In second place..." the chosen judge began, pausing to rattle the participants' nerves even more. "...Vocal Adrenaline!" The rivals of New Directions tried to look like they were celebrating, yet most had expressions of bewilderment on their faces. New Directions, on the other hand, were ecstatically hopeful. If VA had gotten second...

"And now, your 2011 Regional Show Choir champions..." Everyone was holding onto each other's hands for comfort, recieving vice-like holds but none of them noticed.

"...From Lima, Ohio, New Directions!"

Everyone burst into cheers and a few even gave into jeers. Puck, Marius, Sam and Santana gave into laughing at Vocal Adrenaline. (Subtly, of course. They didn't wanna come off as sore winners.) Hugs, kisses, laughter, cheers, high-fives and general celebratory gestures were spread from the students, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury -who had ran onstage to them when they were announced as the champs. The trophy was handed to Mr. Schue. He grinned as he, Finn, and Rachel each took hold of it and hoisted it in the air. And with them at the head of their screaming, happy parade of musical misfits, the underdog champions made their way to the parking lot. The dream was over for the night, but they now had Nationals to look forward to.

Rachel's booming voice cut through her chattering friends. "Alright everyone, we may rest tonight, but this weekend, we celebrate! The first ever New Direction's Celebratory Prom!" Rachel cried, pumping her fist into the air. The cheers of her 15 teammates rose high into the cold night air.

**AN: Liked it? Hated it? Prompts? Chocolatey desserts? Review!**

**I only have 3 more chapters after this, so if you have ****ANY**** ideas of a prompt, either in this verse or in the regular or other verse, review or message now or forever hold your amazing ideas! Remember, I'll do any and all pairings, even crack ones!**


	13. Preperations

**AN: Thanks reviewers! Ok, this is gonna be a filler chapter. I was originally gonna do just Kurt and Luka's preping in last chapter, but I figured it was long enough with all those lyrics. So I added some different pairing fluffies and the result is this chapter!**

**I don't own Glee, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**

* * *

**

"I can't wait for the prom, San!" Brittany exclaimed. The blonde and the Latina were walking-pinkies clutched- toward the parking lot. Their after school plan for the afternoon was to go to the mall to shop for dresses.

Santana beamed at her girlfriend. "Me either. We're gonna be the hottest couple there." she vowed.

Brittany giggled. "Aren't we always?" she asked her counterpart.

Now it was Santana's turn to laugh. "Totally." she agreed.

The two stepped inside Brittany's big sister's SUV and began the drive to the mall. "So, what should we get? I mean for the dresses, since Rachel already told us we need to buy some of those fake tiaras and crowns at Party City. I'm thinking a peach dress for me aaaaaaaand...a red dress for you!" Brittany remarked happily.

Santana smiled. "Peach, huh? Then, I can get you one of those orange roses you like for a corsage."

Brittany gasped. "Really? San, you'd do that?" the blonde asked, hopefully.

Santana let out a laugh. "Of course, B. I love you." she said.

Brittany leaned across the seats, not caring that the seatbelt was digging into her shoulder and side, and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "I love you too, S."

* * *

Marius was driving Mercedes to the mall. The chocolate-skinned male had tried to insist he tag along, but Mercedes had been stubborn, saying she didn't want him to see her dress before the party. She suggested that he instead go place an order for pizzas to be delivered to the choir room for the party. And, of course, he caved to her wishes. Some said he was whipped, but he prefered to think that he was just making his girl happy.

"Don't worry babe, I'll have Kurt, Luka, Brittany, and Santana to hang with. I'll be fine." Mercedes assured her overprotective boyfriend.

"I know Mercy, it's just... I don't like it when I don't know what's going on with you. It makes me nervous."

Normally, Mercedes would be annoyed by a guy trying to control her. But Marius was just trying to keep her safe. "Babe, I appreciate that you're concerned about my safety and all, but I'm an independant, capable woman who can go buy a dress without getting jumped. And even if I did get jumped, I could take 'em." she told her boyfriend with a smile.

"I know you're independant and capable, Mercy. Those're some of the qualites I love most about you. I'm sorry. I just wanna look out for you. I care about you way too much, and I bet it can be annoying sometimes, but it's just how I am." Marius confessed. Yeah, it was mushy and romantic and junk, but he could talk like that to Mercedes. She wouldn't judge him.

She smiled. "I know. Thanks for caring, Marius. You just gotta let me off my leash sometimes. Ok?"

Marius grinned. "Deal." They had arrived at the mall as this conversation came to a close. "Have fun, ok Mercedes?" Marius asked.

"I will!" Mercedes pecked her boyfriend's lips before stepped out of the car. "Love you!"

"Love you more!"

* * *

Matt and Mike were browsing the variety of tuxedos. "Man, I kinda wanna wear that _Hairspray_ tux I had to wore for Regionals. That was the coolest thing ever!" Mike exclaimed.

Matt laughed at his boyfriend. "Dude, seriously? It was so tacky."

"Don't act like I wasn't smokin'." Mike accused with a smirk.

Matt had to laugh again as he pulled Mike closer. "Ok, ok, you were hot. Happy now?"

"No." Mike responded, pouting. As Matt wondered what he could do to cheer up his boyfriend, Mike streched up and kissed the dark teen deeply. As they broke apart, Mike's mouth split into a wide grin. "Now I'm happy."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Good. Now let's get moving. Rach wants us to go grab plates and napkins and stuff."

Holding hands, the two boys continued to peruse the racks with Mike prattling off options. "We could go classic, we could go gray.. blue...brown...white..." Mike pouted as his boyfriend voiced his rejection to white tuxedos. "Well, Matthew, when you find something better, let me know!" Mike cried.

"Ok. There." Matt pointed at a rack with his free hand. Mike followed his gaze and gasped. "That's perfect!" The Asian exclaimed, wrapping himself around the other boy. "Let's try them on!"

* * *

Finn was a horrible shopper. Rachel was finding this out the hard way. "For the last time Finn, I am not gonna be seen at the New Directions Prom with a guy in a pink tux!" she cried.

"But you love pink!" Finn retaliated.

"Yeah, on ME! Not on my BOYFRIEND!" Rachel screeched.

Finn ran his fingers through his hair and Rachel rubbed her temples. "Rach, just try to think about why I'd even _want_ to wear a pink tux." Finn instucted, his tone lowering back to reasonable indoor level.

"Because you like embarrasing me in front of my peers?" she guessed, bitterly.

"Because I love you and figured you'd like it if I wore pink cause it's your favorite color!" the tall boy cried.

Rachel looked agast and speechless. Finn couldn't even enjoy the feeling of watching his girlfriend stuggle for words because he was so annoyed.

Rachel couldn't find out what to say. "Finn...I'm so sorry. I-I should've know that the only reason you'd want to wear pink would be for me. You're so kind a-and good-hearted and I honestly don't know why you're dating me sometimes. I mean, yes, I'm talented and beautiful, but I'm also selfish, and assuming, and rude, an-"

Finn kissed Rachel and pulled back quickly. He had rendered Rachel Berry speechless twice in less then five minutes, a freakin' miracle. This time, though, he let himself laugh. "Ya know, Rach, sometimes you talk way too much." Rachel beamed up at him and the two of them found better ways to use their mouths.

* * *

Emily exited the dressing room for the fifth time that night. Or was it sixth? Seventh?

"Ok, how's this one?" Emily asked Sam. Her boyfriend looked up from his iTouch. His girlfriend was dressed in a knee-length yellow dress with a halter top and a low back.

Sam grimaced. "Honestly, yellow's not your color, Em." he confessed. Even as he watched the Southern belle's expression turn crestfallen, he knew she appreciated his honesty. At least in the long run.

"Emily, really, you don't need my opinion. You look amazing all the time." he told her.

Emily appeared not to listen to him. "This is my first formal dance in foreva', Sam. And I... I just wanna look pretty. Ya know, worthy of bein' with you."

Sam smiled and held Emily close. "Em, how many times do I gotta tell you? You're perfect just the way you are. You're funny, and smart, insightful, talented... and one of the prettiest girls I've ever met." He could feel the vibrations of Emily's laughter reverberate off his chest.

"Alright." she mumbled, pulling herself out of his arms. Going back into the dressing room, she changed back into her purple t-shirt, jeans and trusty cowboy boots. She was holding up one of her earlier dress choices. "Think I should stick with the green one?" Emily asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow in mocking. "Are you seriously asking me?"

Emily laughed. "You're right, you're right. How's this," she cleared her throat. "Sam, I'm gettin' the green dress." she stated.

"Much better. Now we need to pick up some junk food for the party." And holding their clothes and each other's hand, Sam and Emily left the mall.

* * *

Quinn was seriously getting annoyed. "Noah Puckerman, get you ass off the couch, turn off the Xbox and let's go to the mall!" she exclaimed.

Puck, eyes glued to the screen before him, responded, "Babe, I'm in the middle of a challenge here. I'm only half-way done with a twenty song playlist. And if I don't finish now, Sarah's gonna switch out the game and I'll have to start all over."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "How important is it to prove that you can play guitar for twenty Beatles songs? You can probably play twenty Beatles songs on the real guitar!" she remarked.

"22, but that's besides the point."

Quinn rolled her eyes. How could she get her stupid boyfriend to put down his game? As inspiration struck, she smirked at her ingeniousness. "Alright, I guess I'd better go. Lots to do." she said.

"Ok, Q, have fun." Puck said as means of a goodbye.

"Yup, tons to do." Quinn continued. "I gotta find a dress for me, a tux for you, some speakers for music... Oh! And I need to stop by Victoria's Secret and grab a new strapless bra."

She bit her lip as a smile threatened to break loose when she heard Paul McCartney's voice cut off mid "Hard Day's Night". "Victoria's Secret?" Puck asked.

"Yup!" Quinn replied cheerfully, before turning on the devious tone. "I don't suppose that's something you'd be interested. Would it, Puck?"

Puck sighed, heaved himself off the couch, turned off his game console and sauntered toward his girlfriend with a smirk. "You're pretty evil, ya know that?" he asked.

"I learned from the best." Quinn answered, her hand carressing the Jewish boy's cheek as they kissed.

* * *

Luka sat on her bed, hugging her knees. Her eyes drifted from the abandoned shopping bags on her floor, to her boyfriend. Kurt-hair wrapped in a towel after his shower-was painting Luka's toenails with such precision, she almost laughed. She reached for the bowl of chips when Kurt smacked her hand lightly. "No way, baby girl. I am not gonna let you wreck those nails." he scolded. Reaching into the bowl himself, he pulled out a chip and held it out. "Open." he commaned, and he placed the chip in her open mouth.

She crunched happily as Kurt continued his work. "I'm pretty lucky." she said after a time. Kurt took note of what she said, but didn't stop. "I mean, I have the best boyfriend ever. You're the perfect combination of sweet boyfriend and bitchy best friend." she admitted, giggling.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Like the same can't be said for you. One minute, I'm discussing facials with my best friend, the next I'm making out with a girl who acts like the perfect boyfriend."

Luka laughed. "Is 'perfect boyfriend' supposed to be a compliment?" she inquired.

Her boyfriend shrugged. "It really depends on how you look at it. I could either be insulting you by calling you a boy, or I could be complementing you on being able to be such a tomboy, gay men are attracted to you." This time both of them giggled.

"So, what are we supposed to bring again?" Luka asked.

Kurt was busily putting on the clear coat, a nessesity to prevent chips and cracks in the polish. "Drinks. Thank God I know where Dad and Carole keep the liqour."

Mock-gasping, Luka exclaimed, "Kurtis Hummel, drinking? Why, he must be craving a repeat of the April Rhodes disaster he's informed me of!"

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "I'm not bringing enough to get anyone more then buzzed." he responded.

"If they drink their fair share." Luka countered.

"Exactly. So, we just gotta hid the drinks from Puck." The two shared another laugh.

"Done!" Kurt rescrewed the cap on the bottles. "Now, just sit still and let them dry. Wanna pop in a movie?" he asked.

"_Anastasia, Juno, Nick and Norah's Infinate Playlist_?" Luka asked.

"_Moulin Rouge, Chicago, RENT_?" Kurt asked.

The couple was silent as they tried to compromise. "_Grease_?" they guessed simultaniously, then shared yet another giggle. "We really are best friends." Luka remarked, as her boyfriend turned the movie on and sat beside her again.

Kurt gently led his girlfriend's head to rest on his shoulder and he held her shoulders in return. "Yup."

* * *

"Don't judge me, woman, I like my powder blue tuxedo."

Tina laughed, holding the phone tighter. "Please, tell me you're kidding Artie. I really don't think black goes with baby blue."

Artie's chuckle on the other end of the line was low and throaty. "Of course I'm kidding, Tee. I may be a nerd, but I'm not completely fashion-impared."

Tina rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I know, hun. So, find any good music?"

"Are you kidding me? Between the two of us we have OzFest, The Vans' Warped Tour, and every random concert in between." Artie remarked.

Tina giggled. "Can't wait. It's gonna be a night to remember."

"Totally."

Tina covered the phone with her hand, as she called downstairs, responding to her mom's call with an "I'll be down in five, Mom!". Returning to her conversation with her boyfriend, she said, "Artie, I'm sorry, but Mom needs my help with laundry."

"It's cool. We'll talk more later." Artie told her.

Tina smiled. "You're so understanding."

"And that's why you like me."

"Or so you think." Tina teased. Artie scoffed, and as much as Tina would like to talk to her boyfriend for another hour or two, she knew she had to go help her mom. "Night, Artie. Love you."

"Love you too, Tee. Sweet dreams."

**AN: Two more chapters, and I'm on to my newest story! Reviews and prompts, people, please!**


	14. New Directions Prom

**AN: Finally, the New Directions Prom...Thingy! :D Please excuse my Fall Out Boy obbsession, expressed through Matt and Mike, and if I got Rachel's fathers' names wrong.**

**Really, if I owned Glee, I'd be busy adding hot makeout scenes between Kurt and Finn into the script. And giving Matt, Mike, and Artie more screentime. (And Rachel less.)**

* * *

Finn Hudson paced the length of the immaculatly groomed lawn on the Hudson-Hummel estate. Kurt and Matt leaned against Kurt's Navigator (Yes, Matt is allowed near Kurt's precious baby without a background check. Shocking, isn't it?) with Mike and Artie off to the side, as all four watched the Frankenteen walk the same invisible line over and over.

Growing bored of this, Kurt turned to Matt and asked the darker teen why in the world he and Mike had chosen the tuxedoes they did. Matt shrugged. "We like Fall Out Boy." he responed. Kurt once again examined the two boy's outfits with a grimace. Matt was dressed in a dark brown dress shirt with ruffles, similarly colored pants, and a tan-and-brown plaid-ish jacket-in the style of the alternative rock band's lead guitarist, Joe Trohman, in their _Dance Dance_ music video. The Asian was dressed classier in the gray-blue jacket, white shirt, black pants and matching tie worn by the singer, Patrick Stump. Kurt looked down at his own outfit and smirked. He was dressed in an all black (pants, jacket, tie and shoes) with a midnight blue dress shirt for color. His yanked on a strand of hair, in slight annoyance. In an attempt to appear more masculine for his date, Kurt spent an extra hour and a half trying to force his hair to do that I-Keep-My-Hair-Messy-To-Appear-Sexier thing. He just hoped Luka liked it on him as much as he liked it on other guys.

Puck groaned as he lifted himself from his seat on the curb, straightening his traditional black and white tux before crying, "Dammit, this is taking forever! Rutherford, where the hell are Turner and O'Connor? Your other cousin's rental place can't be that far away!"

Matt rolled his eyes before answering the Jewish boy. "It's in Akron, Puckerman, but Marius and Sam left a while ago, so they should be here any-"

Matt was cut off by a horn splitting the night air. A shiny black strech limo pulled up to the curb, rendering Matt's statement pointless.

Marius stepped out of the car, grinned and called, "C'mon, gentlemen, let's get the princesses and head to the ball!"

Sam's head poked out of the door. "Before this carriage turns back into a pumpkin!" The other boys cheered and loaded themselves (and Artie's chair, folded up to fit) into the vehicle.

The boys were supposed to meet the girls at Rachel's house for dinner before heading to the school for the dance. The eight males were greeted at the door by Rachel's fathers-who introduced themselves as Jonathan and Elliot. Idle chit-chat was passed among the ten males, until Rachel's voice wafted down the stairs, announcing the girls were ready to come down.

As if they rehersed this, Jonathan and Elliot went to the foot of the stairs and announced each girl's arrival as she decended. First came Santana and Brittany, holding hands. The Latina was dressed in a form-fitting fire engine red dress, with halter straps and no back. The blond beside her was wearing a simple peach sundress. Next came Tina. The Asian girl wore a spaghetti strap dress of royal purple that came to knees. Mercedes came down in a shimmery gold number, reminiscent of-but not resembling-last year's Regionals outfit. Luka wore a strapless midnight blue dress, black ruffles at the hem brushing her thighs. Quinn's dress was black, with a single yellow belt for color. Emily was clad in a green dress, with sleeves slipping off to reveal her shoulders. And Rachel came last, of course, in a pale pink dress that ended mid-thigh.

The 16 teens mingled and the conversions that sprung at the Berrys' could only be accepted at the Glee Club.

("Artie, why did you get me two corsages?" "Simple. The dead rose for you, and the live one so your parents don't think I'm a bad influence for 'encouraging your demonic and unnatural intrest in the morbid and depressing'.")

("I must say, I find it refreshing, seeing you in a dress. I was almost worried you'd end up wearing a tuxedo." "Funny, I was afraid you'd show up in a dress. Possibly wearing the corset Finn told me about underneath, hmm?" "What can I say, we are one strange pair, Luka Bell." "That we are Kurt Hummel, that we are.")

("So it was a toss up between a dress inspired by Christine Daae or one inspired by Galinda-later on, Glinda. While I feel Victorian dresses are classy and beautiful and that I resemble Christine in both beauty and ability, I found Glinda's love of the pink and the fluffy would better suit my needs." "Uh...yeah. You look good, Rach." "Well, thank you, Finn. It's nice to be appreciated for my taste once in a while.")

("So, you and Santana picked put your dresses together?" "Yup! We made out in the dressing room in between dresses." "Britt!" "Hahah, no worries B, so did Mike and I.")

("Ya know, I like that dress. Not short enough for my tastes though." "Don't start with me Noah Puckerman, this is supposed to be fun. In the wholesome sense of the word." "At least until we break into that beer Hummel supposedly stashed with the rest of the party crap." "Do the events of last year mean anything to you? Do you want another baby?")

("Whadaya think, Sam?" "Emily, are you seriously asking for my opinion about how amazing you look?" "You're right. How's this: Hey Sam! We look good!" "That's my girl.")

After a dinner of homemade terriyaki steak and chicken bowls, the group piled into the limo to take them to the school. Since they were having their party the night of Senior Prom, they were going to use the choir room. It was a bit of a tight fit, but after the music equipment was pushed as far back as they could, and the chairs stacked up and place in a corner of the room, it was a decent place. Artie wheeled over to the outlet to plug in his speakers and he and Tina argued over the song to play. They eventually decided on _One Of Those Nights _by The Cab, and everyone who knew the lyrics sang along as they moved to the beat.

_"I'm a mess and your words just give me time, to give you a waste of time._

_One of those night, when you leave me for no reason!_

_I'll give you a reason!"_

After dancing, talking, drinking, laughing, kissing, and everything else in between, Rachel stepped forward. Turning off the All Time Low cover of Lady GaGa's _Alejandro_ earned the petite diva some groans of protest from Kurt, Mike (hey, he likes ATL) and the girls, but she pressed forward. "Fellow club members, it is my honor to partake in a traditional prom activity. The crowning of the court! But seeing as the point of this club is to express equality and for everyone to get a chance, I have given each person an award for their own praticular contributions to the club!" she exclaimed.

"First, King and Queen of Song." Everyone rolled their eyes. They really didn't need to vocalize the fact that Rachel and Finn were the stars. But said female did, and she and Finn placed their cheap plastic crowns on their heads, before continuing. King and Queen of Dance was awarded to Mike and Brittany, no surprise there. King and Queen of Fashion went to Kurt and Mercedes, also expected. King and Queen of Badass-ness was given to Puck and Santana. Sam and Luka were crowned King and Queen of Rock while Matt and Quinn were named King and Queen of the Backbeat. Marius and Emily became King and Queen of Support (which Rachel elaborated as them being the best at keeping up team moral and cheering up the group.) and Artie and Tina got King and Queen of Romance, for being the longest-lasting couple. No sooner had Rachel given the pair their crowns, that Puck replied, "Can we go back to dancing now, Berry?" Rachel sighed, turned the music on, took a swig of her beer and mumbled about how unappreciated she was.

Things got pretty wild after that. Every kid had at least four beers and the effects were definatly showing. Rachel and Finn were off making out in a corner. Kurt was in the girl's restroom, puking out his dinner and the alchol, with Luka there for comfort. Matt and Marius were drunkenly singing along to Sam's attempt at guitar playing and the rest of the girls were treating them like devote fans at a reunion concert of some long-forgotten band. Artie, Mike and Puck... well, they were just drinking.

Most soon sobered up (as there wasn't an unlimited stash of beer, and the buzz had to wear off sooner or later) and everyone was feeling tired and fulfilled and ready to go home, when Rachel called, "Wait! We need to do couple's dances!" there were a few grumbles, but most were ok with the idea. Rachel dragged Finn to the floor first, and instructed that the other members pick them a song. Placing all thoughts of embarrassing Rachel aside, the club scrolled through the various iPods that were brought, finally selecting _When The Day Met The Night _by Panic At The Disco. The pair swirled around to the sounds of the sun and moon's romance and everyone applauded once they were done.

Brittany and Santana went next, the group choosing Cute Is What We Aim For's _The Curse of Curves_. Next came Sam and Emily and the song picked for them was _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. The group picked _The World Has It's Shine_ by Cobra Starship for Artie and Tina, _Lucky _by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat for Kurt and Luka,_ Into The Night_ by Chad Kroger and Carlos Santana for Mike and Matt (which kind of turned into a dance battle...), _Here (In Your Arms)_ by Hellogoodbye for Quinn and Puck, and _Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed _Marius and Mercedes. With three final songs- _Shake It _by Metro Station, _Dance Dance _by Fall Out Boy,and _Get It Up_ by Mindless Self Indulgence- the kids were ready to call it a night.

Marius and Matt were gonna drop everyone off before returning the limo to their cousin's rental place. Mike's house came first and he left after sharing a kiss with his boyfriend. Emily's came next, then Puck's and Quinn was staying with him. Down the street from the Puckermans' was the Abrams', Artie and Tina's stop. Then came Brittany's house and Santana left with her. Sam's house was just down the block from Brittany's. Mercedes' place came next, and Matt had to honk the horn to tear his cousin away from his long goodbye at his girlfriend's porch.

As the group's numbers decrease, Kurt became away of the slurred and soft singing of the girl under his arm. "_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend. I don't really care that you are queer. Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend. I never feel lonely when you are near. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." _The implied gay boyfriend rolled his eyes. The smaller girl was clearly in no shape to go home. Her mom was generally good-natured, but if her daughter came home drunk, she'd get grounded and Kurt would probably be banned from the Bell/Bellasari house for a good while.

As Luka's house came into view, Kurt said, "Uh, Matt? I don't think Luka's in any shape to go home. She can just stay with me. Dad and Carole are in Columbis for the weekend, anyway." Kurt turned to his almost-brother. "I mean, if it's ok with you, Finn." the fashionisto amended.

"Yeah, no prob. I was actually gonna stay the night at Rachel's." Finn paused to chuckle at the brunette asleep in his lap. "Sure, she's fine now, but mark my words, in about 3 hours, she'll be puking down the porcelain throne and blaming me if I'm not holding her hair." The boys chuckled lightly.

Kurt half-carried Luka to his house, the sounds of the limo carrying his brother and three of his friends drifting away into the night.

He sighed as he tried to find Luka some PJs. His girlfriend wasn't doing anything productive-just swinging her legs as she sat on his bed, singing _Out Tonight _from RENT so off-key he didn't think it was possible. Finally selecting the away jersey he was given for football-that he never wore- along with a pair of Armani boxers from last season, he handed the garments to Luka. She giggled. "And now I know the answer to the age-old question," she slurred happily. "Kurt Hummel: Boxers, briefs, or panties."

He growled and pressed his lips to hers fiercely. He pulled back smirking, happy to have shut her up. "Go on, baby girl, get dressed." he told her and watched as she staggered into the bathroom. He quickly changed out of his tux (that he hung over his couch to be washed the next morning) into a baggy Lion King the Musical shirt and a pair of yoga pants.

No sooner did Kurt finish pulling the shirt over his head, did Luka emerge from the bathroom. The white jersey hung tighter to Luka then it did when he wore it, and the dark red boxers hung loosely off her hips. Kurt was extremely turned on. Until Luka opened her mouth and yawned. His heart swelled in adoration, distracting from his needs for the time being. He crawled into bed and motioned for his girlfriend to join. The two cuddled under the covers, with the copper-haired girl's head laying on the countertenor's chest. Sleep threatened to take over, but Kurt realized he had something to say first.

"Lu? You up?"

"Mmhmm." came the soft reply. "What's on your mind?"

Kurt bit his lip before finally letting the sentence escape. "I love you, Luka Serifina Julietta Bell."

"Oh-ho, pulling out the full names, are we now?" Luka joked, pulling up on her elbows to face the boy. Kurt chuckled nervously. She still hadn't said it back.

"Well, in that case, I love you too, Kurtis Cameron Hummel." she said with a grin, all traces of intoxication gone from her speech and breath.

Kurt beamed back and they kissed. Maybe for most couples, things would've gone farther then that. But for Kurt Hummel and Luka Bell- Flamboyant (normally) gay boy and athletic girl? They shared sweet words and a few more kisses before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**AN: Crappy ending, I know, But there is an epilouge on the way! **

**Now, I must ask: Most people aren't a big fan of Kurt and Luka, yes? So, I'm wondering, should I do a KurtxSam version of this? Let me know-along with other pairings since I couldn't keep ALL the current ones.**

**Remember-comments, criticism, prompts accepted here!**


	15. Epilogue

**AN: The end! I finally completed a chapter fic! I am so proud! X3**

**Thanks to everyone who read, liked, and reviewed this story! You are all amazing!**

**I own Luka, interpretations of the other OCs, and the plot. Nothing more.**

* * *

_The summer of senior year was smooth sailing for the sixteen members of New Directions. They took second place at Nationals and spent the rest of the summer traveling, visiting relatives or hanging out together. But when high school commenced, so did the drama. Finn and Rachel broke up and got back together at least 3 times, as did Quinn and Puck. Artie and Tina had some issues and split toward the end of the year. Sam broke up with Emily after a time as well. Matt and Mike both decided to go back to being just friends, and Brittany and Santana figured out that they needed a little guy action in their lives. Mecedes and Marius agreed to date other people, if only for the experience. And Kurt informed Luka that he was the only gay guy in existance who'd had two girlfriends and only one boyfriend. She understood, and they broke things off._

_Rachel's worry of her and Finn not being together for senior prom came true. Actually, none of the couples from junior year went together for senior prom. After Artie and Tina broke up, the handicapped boy had asked Luka to the formal dance. The copper-haired girl rejected him, telling him she was taking a post break-up distraught Quinn and that she was sorry. Artie understood, then proceeded to ask Emily. The Southern belle agreed. Mercedes had asked Sam- if you count, "You're taking me to prom, White Boy. Dress nice." as an invitation. Kurt and Matt, who were dating for two and a half months, went together. Puck surprised everyone by asking Rachel and she shocked everyone even more by agreeing happily. Finn, out of his usual options, had asked Brittany. (People chuckled behind their backs as to the hilarity of the two slowest club members dating.) Tina and Mike had consented, by mutual agreement, to go as friends. Marius had asked Santana, who shrugged and acquiesed._

_With Quinn Fabray as valedectorian and a National Show Choir title, the members of the Glee club graduated William McKinley High School in the class of 2012._

_The group split ways for college. Rachel stayed in the Julliard dorms, while Kurt, Brittany, Mike and Emily opted for apartments close by the school. Artie and Puck headed to Berkley, school of music, in Boston. Santana, Matt, and Mercedes went to Brown, and Quinn, Luka, and Tina went to NYU. Finn, Sam and Marius headed for the West coast- Finn to the University of __Albuquerque in New Mexico, Sam to Stanford, and Marius to UC Santa Cruz. They still all met up in the Ohio home of Will and Emma Schuester every few months for a mini ND reunion._

_Soon, college was over and everyone moved into the working world. Santana and Brittany got back together in medical school, where Satana studied to be a nurse and Brittany to be a veterinarian. Kurt and Luka ended up moving in with each other, while Kurt tried to break into the fashion world and Luka tried to get a writing job. Arite and Tina became engaged, and moved to California for Artie to study flim work and Tina to dabble in theatrical make-up. Rachel tried to break into Broadway, with Finn standing faithfully by her the entire time. Sam ended up teaching guitar lessons, while his fiancee Emily worked as a preschool teacher. Mercedes and Marius both made it into the music business- Mercedes as a producer, Marius as CEO of a major record label. Quinn became a talk show host and Puck led her on-air band. Mike taught dance at Julliard and Matt became a basketball coach at a high school in Boston._

_Artie and Tina were blessed with beautiful fraternal twins almost one year after their wedding. Vada and Drew Abrams were fawned over by their parents, their grandparents, their fourteen aunts and uncles and their 'other' grandparents, Will and Emma. Child after child joined the fray. Will and Emma, too afraid to risk a pregnancy of their own at their ages, adopted a toddler boy named Freddie. Brittany and Satana, through in vitro fertilization, were able to have a little girl they named Dakota. Luka and Kurt, together again after Kurt had decided he wanted something more substantial then just random sex and casual relationships with various men, had wed a year after the birth of their daughter. Quinn had given birth to triplets-Karen, Micah, and Alexa-and the Puckerman family took periodic trips to see Shelby Corcoran and Beth Corcoran-Puckerman, who had formed a loving relationship with her biological parents and absolutely adored her little siblings. Matt and his partner Cory had concieved their daughter Alice Rutherford-Parker much in the same way the Berrys' concieved Rachel. Mike had married the single mother of one of his star dancers, Jessica Faye. Mike and Jess lived together with Mike's step-daughter Tori and his and Jessica's son Jack. Rachel retired the stage in order to teach a class on reciting, creating, and understanding monologues at Julliard and Finn taught Lyrical Analysis there, having friends (usually Luka and Kurt, since Luka worked mostly from home.) watch their baby boy Nicolas._

* * *

It was April 2022. 28 year old Luka Hummel was busily washing dishes in her two bedroom New York apartment. Her laptop was nearby, opened to a Word document of possible story ideas for Artie Abram's newest movie. Luka and Artie worked very closely-Luka admired Artie's directoral talent, and Artie would take no script if Luka hadn't written it. They had been passing around ideas at a business lunch earlier that day and Luka was still trying to decide which would be a more interesting concept.

_"Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk anymore!" _Lady GaGa's voice rang through the apartment. Luka jumped, fixed her hair and checked the door, in case the star had actually walked in. (Her husband had brought home many a celebrity before, it wasn't unusual for his line of work.) But no, it was just her phone saying she had recieved a text.

_Hey beautiful. Gonna pick up G frm preschool. Want food?_

Luka paused before answering, _Yeah. Bacon cheesebuger and fries...and Nutella...and Doritos...and cashews._

_Damn! Kurt Jr. hungry 2day? _her husband asked.

The copper-haired woman rubbed her 6-month baby bump. "Don't worry, son. Mommy's not gonna let Daddy name you Kurt Jr." she assured. The family cat, Tim (Luka liked to think he was named after Tim Burton. Kurt liked to think he was named after Tin Gunn.), meowed his agreement, then returned to grooming his gray fur. Luka laughed, and typed a reply.

_Don't call him that. And yes, and kicking up a storm._

Luka returned to the dishes after recieving her husband's reply informing her that he and their daughter were going to pick up the food and be home soon.

"Mommy!" the loud voice of a 4-year old girl filled the silence of the house. Luka ran toward the little girl and picked her up. "Glory! How's my little superstar?" she asked.

"Sad. Danny Turner said girls were icky. He's supposed to be my best fwend." The little girl's green-blue eyes cast down to the carpet. Her slight lisp-a trait she had inherited from her father's side-was hard not to 'Awww' at, even if she was sad.

Luka carressed her daughter's cheek. "Aw, Gloria, he's just being a weird boy."

"Want me to talk to his mama? Mercedes will ground him for life." Kurt piped up from the doorway, as he brought in multiple groccery and fast food bags.

Gloria laughed. "No tank you, Daddy. I'll just find a new best fwend. Wike...Awice! You know, not many kids are nice to her." the little girl confessed.

"It's cause not many parents like Alice's parents." Kurt explained softly.

"Uncle Matt and Uncle Cowy? What's wong wiff them?" Gloria inquired, popping her thumb into her mouth.

Kurt grimaced. He hated that habit of hers. But, more important then that, was how he would answer her question. "We'll explain it when you get older, Baby Girl." he told his daughter. "But just remember, Uncle Matt and Uncle Cory are good guys, and don't let anyone ever tell you different. Okay?"

"Duh!" Gloria replied, as it were obvious. "I wuv Uncle Matt and Uncle Cowy!"

Kurt giggled. "Good. Now, why don't you go eat in your room. I bet Charlie Sparkles wants to share some of those fries." He told his daughter, referring to her stuffed unicorn.

Gloria gasped. "Yeah! And Missy Whiskers too!" and off she scamped to her room, her red-highlighted brunette braids flying behind her.

Luka grinned wickedly as she opened the jar of Nutella and dipped a fry in the chocolatey hazelnut spread. "And how, oh dearest husband, will you explain homosexuality to our daughter? By recalling your various relationships? Lemme see...Sam, Matt, Charlie, Tony, Vince, that guy from the coffeshop, Alex, Ricky, my ex-boyfriend Tyler, Davis, the guy from the bookstore, Brian, Rob, Dylan, Patrick, Brandon, Gerard, Spencer..." Luka trailed off, couting off the men her husband had been with on her fingers.

"No, actually, I was just planning on telling her about your relationship with her Aunty Quinny in our senior year." Kurt replied with a smirk, as he sipped his shake.

"Hey! We were at prom and all we did was make out!"

"And from that 'innocent' little liplock spawned a three month relationship."

"We were experimenting! It was a perfectly normal thing! And she was my only girlfriend."

"What about that girl from NYU? Carrie, I believe?"

"That was a mistake, we were both drunk. I didn't remember anything and we never spoke of it again." Luka paused, deep in thought, before added, "Didn't you have a one night stand with a girl that night too?"

Kurt pondered the thought, then exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Anna! Hahaha, I remember, you called me early in the morning and said, "I think I slept with a girl last night." And then, a bra fell out of my sheets and with all the disgust possible, I replied, "Yeah, I think I did too.""

The parents laughed, lapsing into a comfortable silence as they ate.

"So," Kurt said after a time, "I've got two new interns. Darcee and Jeremy. They both used to work for the Haus Of Gaga! But Jeremy keeps flirting with me. I keep telling him, he's sexy but I'm married.

Luka held back her sadness. Being the only exception to her husband's homosexuality was amazing and she wouldn't trade him for the world. But she couldn't help feeling inferior to all the cute guys out there. After all, who's to say Kurt wouldn't leave her for some hot male model?

"He said my husband is a lucky man. Then I told him I had a wife. And he said, then she's an _extremely_ lucky woman."

Luka laughed. "Don't I know it!" she exclaimed, reaching across the table to stroke her husband's cheek. She paused, then repeated the process. "You didn't shave this morning, did you?" she accused with a smile.

"Hey, I was busy! I had a meeting with Ellen Page and Kat Dennings about their dresses for the Oscars. I didn't even have time to mosturize properly!"

"Relax, Kurt, I'm just messing around! Besides, the stubble looks hot." Luka winked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

* * *

The evening passed quickly. It was Gloria's turn to pick the family movie. She chose _Anastasia, _because "gurwy pwincesses are lame, Daddy." After her favorite song-_Paris Holds The Key To Your Heart_- she placed a tiny hand on her mother's swollen belly. "I want Junior to be named Demetwi."

"Demetri Hummel?" Kurt inquired.

"Yeah! Cause Demetwi is funny, but mean and dumb. Like most boys. Except you, Daddy." she added at her father's faux upset expression.

Luka smiled a little. "I like it. Demetri Quincy Hummel."

"Oh, c'mon Lu, can't we give our child a semi-normal name? Like Gloria?"

"Gwowia Joanne Hummel!" the four year old pipped up, as Tim purred in her lap.

"Well, I wanted to honor my best friend! Hmm... Demetri Grant?"

"After Finn's dad?"

"Well, Finn's saying that he's gonna name the baby Maggie Lucinda, and since Rachel's days away from popping and your brother is pretty stubborn, we might as well return the favor."

"Demetwi Gwant!" Gloria chimmed in, resuming the movie.

The movie ended, and after her father promised that tomorrow he was picking a movie with a 'proper' princess, Gloria had trudged off to the bathroom for a quick brushing of the teeth. It was her mother's turn to tuck her in. "Can you sing _Viva wa Gwowia_, Mommy?" she asked in a tired voice. Luka beamed at her pride and joy. She was the spitting image of her father, and subsequently, the spitting image of her grandmother. As Luka sang, she wondered if Lucinda 'Lucy' Hummel was staring down at her daughter-in-law and granddaughter from heaven at that very moment. How did she feel about them? Did she scorn them for being the reasons Kurt wasn't with another guy? Did she wish she could be there with them? Did she love them?

_"Hey Gloria, are you standing close to the edge?_

_Look out to the setting sun, brink of your vision._

_Eternal youth is the landscape of a lie._

_The cracks in my skin can prove as the years will testify._

_Say your prayers and light a fire. We're gonna start a war._

_Your slogan's 'A Gun For Hire'. It's what we've waited for._

_Hey Gloria, this is why we're on the edge._

_The fight of our life's been drawn in this undying love."_

The little girl was soon asleep, red-brown wavy locks splayed around her pillow and a smile on her angelic face.

* * *

Luka and Kurt lay in bed, her head on his chest, simply listening to the sounds of each other's breath.

"So, we got an interesting letter in the mail. An invite to the William McKinley High School Ten Year Reunion for the class of 2012." Kurt announced.

"Really? Well, that'll be fun. It'll be like one, giant family reunion. All the guys, the kids, Mr. Schue and Emma." Luka said with a smile.

"Yeah. And we can finally see if those Neaderthals finally came out of the closet." Kurt joked, earning a laugh from his wife in return.

"When is it?"

"June 17th."

"Oh, so we'll be in town in time for your mom's death-a-versary."

Kurt replied with a soft, "Yeah."

"We can make sugar cookies from her recipes. And watch a Judy Garland double feature. _Wizard of Oz_ and _Meet Me In St. Louis._" Luka persuaded softly, gently.

Her husband cracked a small smile. "Sounds amazing, Lu." he assured. More silence.

"You know, I went to your mother's grave before I even knew you." Luka confessed. Kurt didn't answer, so she went on. "When Mom and I first moved to Lima, she wanted to catch up with all her old friends. I told you she used to live in Lima, right? Well, Tina's mom used to be best friends with ours apparently. And when Mrs. Cohen had told my mom that yours was dead, she took me to the cemetery to see her."

Luka grew wistfull. "She sat in the dirt, crying for hours. And I didn't know your mom, so I simply brushed away the dirt and dust from the tombstone and wondered what kind of woman she was. Now I can tell she was an amazing woman-loving and trusting and kind. Because, if she wasn't, you wouldn't be as perfect as you are now.

Kurt felt his eyes being to water.

"I love you." he said after a time.

"I love you too." she responded. He kissed her temple and fell asleep.

Luka, happy to have had her husband for another night, followed suit. She would never know what the future held, but a wise person once said: Each day is a gift, that's why it's called the present.

And with Kurt, Gloria, and Demetri on the way? Each day was Christmas.

The End

* * *

**Did it suck? Was it too cliched? I hope not...**

**So, thanks for reading! And please check out, ****Making Lemonade****, a collection of one-shots set in this verse, when it comes out. Please let me know if you have ideas for a one-shot you'd like to see!**

**Another shameless plug: If you like AU stories, check out my story ****It Starts With A Star****, about Quinn wishing her sophmore year would've turned out differently.**

**Goodbye, for now, dear readers!**


End file.
